All Grown Up GX
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: AGU crossover with YuGiOh! and YuGiOh! GX. The gang recieves a package with duel disks and a invitation to DA from Sheppard. The only problem is: They dont know how to duel! Thanks to syrusfanatic12 and Peach Wookie. YugiXWhite Lex. TommyXKimi. TeaXSeto.
1. The Invitation

Everyone was in the basement of the Pickle's house cleaning out boxes. Tommy needed this done because his parents were having a garage sale, and they needed everything cleaned out. "ACHOO!" sneezed Chuckie. "Sorry..my alergies." They returned to their work.

Kimi rolled her eyes as she walked in.

"Hey Chuckie! Can you hand me that box?" asked Dill. "Sure!" he said, but tripped on his way to get it. "Ooops." He smiled meekly.

Kimi groaned and handed it to him.

"Thanks." They could hear barking upstairs..most likely coming from the kitchen. "SPIKE!" Dill called.

"Oh now what.." Kimi muttered annoyed.

They all ran, including Kimi, to see what Spike was barking at. But Chuckie stopped, and pulled his best friend back. "Is it just me, or is something bugging my sister?"

Tommy chuckled lightly. "What gave that away?" He joked.

Chuckie laughed. "Maybe it's nothing..lets go back with the others."

Kimi took a package Spike had in his mouth.

They all looked at it in awe. "MAYBE IT'S MY NEW ALIEN RADERS 3 COMIC!" shouted Dill. "Issue 29, attack of the killer flamingos." Everyone gave him a weird look. "What? Could be."

Tommy looked at it. The sender info read from Duel Academy. Several Duel disks enclosed inside' The note said.

"Duel Disks?" They said in unison.

Kimi opened it and took one of them out strapping it on her wrist.

"COOL!" shouted Dill as it lit up. "I want one!"

Kimi peeked in the package. There were at least 7 of them. She smiled and passed him one. "Just try not to wreck it." She teased.

"OH, don't you worry!" He smiled maliciously. "I'll take good care of it." The others grabbed theirs, and tried them on.

Tommy looked at the package more closely and spied a letter on the edges of their duel disks. "Hey guys. Read those letters."

_Dear Students,_

You have been cordially invited to attend Duel Academy on Academy Island! The only way to get there is by plane. Think about this, before answering. The duel disks are included. Please consider this! 

Channcelor Sheppeard.

Tommy looked at them. "Whatcha think guys?"

They looked at him for a second. "I think it's a good idea!" answered Dill.

"What about you Chuckie?"

"Hmm, well I don't know guys...we could get seriously hurt, or this could be a trap, or- "

"CHUCKIE!" they all screamed

"Wh-What?" He squeaked.

"Of course we will!" Chuckie agreed grudgingly.

"Good otherwise i'd have had to hurt you C." Phil joked.

He laughed. "So, when do we leave?"

A sly grin crossed Kimi's face. "We could leave now and not tell anyone." She giggled.

"We could, but when does the next plane to...where was this place located again?"

Chuckie shouted "THE PACIFIC OCEAN!!" Dil whispered something else to him. "AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PACIFIC!"

Tommy's eyes widened.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Dil. "Lets go pack, and GET GOING! COME ON!"

"Alright easy bro easy." Tommy said.

"Sorry." he said hanging his head. "It seems cool though." He perked back up.

"I agree. Come on."

_So ends the first chapter of my craziest and weirdest fic idea ever. Please R&R!_


	2. The Plane Ride

_Last Time_

_Tommy looked at the package more closely and spied a letter on the edges of their duel disks. "Hey guys. Read those letters."_

_Dear Students, _

_You have been cordially invited to attend Duel Academy on Academy Island! The only way to get there is by plane. Think about this, before answering. The duel disks are included. Please consider this! _

_Channcelor Sheppeard._

_Tommy looked at them. "Whatcha think guys?"_

_They looked at him for a second. "I think it's a good idea!" answered Dill._

_"What about you Chuckie?"_

_"Hmm, well I don't know guys...we could get seriously hurt, or this could be a trap, or- "_

_"CHUCKIE!" they all screamed_

_"Wh-What?" He squeaked._

_"Of course we will!" Chuckie agreed grudgingly._

_"Good otherwise i'd have had to hurt you C." Phil joked._

_He laughed. "So, when do we leave?"_

_A sly grin crossed Kimi's face. "We could leave now and not tell anyone." She giggled._

_"We could, but when does the next plane to...where was this place located again?"_

_Chuckie shouted "THE PACIFIC OCEAN!!" Dil whispered something else to him. "AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PACIFIC!"_

_Tommy's eyes widened._

_"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Dil. "Lets go pack, and GET GOING! COME ON!"_

_"Alright easy bro easy." Tommy said._

_"Sorry." he said hanging his head. "It seems cool though." He perked back up._

_"I agree. Come on."_

_End Flashback_

The next day everyone was once again waiting in Tommy's house. They had already packed, and gotten their plane tickets. "Everyone ready?" asked Dil.

"Is it just me or is he being weirder than normal?" Joked Kimi and Lil.

"Oh ha ha!" mocked the redhead. "Lets just go."

"Alright." Tommy said as he and the others got on their bikes.

It took them an hour to get to the airport, but they finally arrived. After prying Phil away from the girls by the information desk, they headed to their plane.

"It's not fair." Phil whined.

"Oh shut it." said his annoyed sister.

Phil moaned about how he hated being the younger one even by 2 minutes as they got on the plane.

She just laughed. "Are we riding first class?"

Phil elbowed her childishly.

Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Great!" They raced onto the plane. Dil started playing around with the buttons above the seat making the flight attendants and his brother annoyed, and angry.

Tommy elbowed him as a sign for him to stop.

"Sorry." Kimi laughed. "Somebody get me some a drink!" Dil got up, and got everyone drinks, but tripped over Chuckie's foot on the way there. She sighed. This was gonna be a long trip.

Chuckie shook his head a moment.

After 2 hours of screaming, falling, and nausia, they finally arrived. The pilot came on. "Ok folks, now as you can see, we're coming in for a landing so all of you put on your seatbelts." Everyone did, well everyone except Phil and Dil.

"Guys put then on!" Tommy urged.

"Oh come on, what can possibly hap- but was cut off when the plane hit some turbulance and they both hit the front seat.

Tommy smirked glad that their disobediance had actually cost them.

"Ooow...ok time to put on seatbelt!" They both put them on just as the plane landed. The new arrivals got off with their luggage, and looked around. "Wow, this is amazing!" said Kimi in awe.

Tommy looked around absoulutely speechless.

_Well they've safely arrived at the Academy tune in next time for the meeting with Jaden and Syrus._


	3. A Few New Faces

_Last Time_

_It took them an hour to get to the airport, but they finally arrived. After prying Phil away from the girls by the information desk, they headed to their plane._

_"It's not fair." Phil whined._

_"Oh shut it." said his annoyed sister._

_Phil moaned about how he hated being the younger one even by 2 minutes as they got on the plane._

_She just laughed. "Are we riding first class?"_

_Phil elbowed her childishly._

_Tommy smiled and nodded._

_"Great!" They raced onto the plane. Dil started playing around with the buttons above the seat making the flight attendants and his brother annoyed, and angry._

_Tommy elbowed him as a sign for him to stop._

_"Sorry." Kimi laughed. "Somebody get me some a drink!" Dil got up, and got everyone drinks, but tripped over Chuckie's foot on the way there. She sighed. This was gonna be a long trip._

_Chuckie shook his head a moment._

_After 2 hours of screaming, falling, and nausia, they finally arrived. The pilot came on. "Ok folks, now as you can see, we're coming in for a landing so all of you put on your seatbelts." Everyone did, well everyone except Phil and Dil._

_"Guys put then on!" Tommy urged._

_"Oh come on, what can possibly hap- but was cut off when the plane hit some turbulance and they both hit the front seat._

_Tommy smirked glad that their disobediance had actually cost them._

_"Ooow...ok time to put on seatbelt!" They both put them on just as the plane landed. The new arrivals got off with their luggage, and looked around. "Wow, this is amazing!" said Kimi in awe._

_Tommy looked around absoulutely speechless._

_End flashback_

"Where are we supposed to go?" Chuckie asked to the gang.

Tommy shrugged good-naturely before going red in the face having getting winked at by Kimi.

Chuckie nudged him. "Who's that?" He was pointing to 2 boys coming toward them. One was brunette, and the other had cyan-colored hair.

"You expect me to know?!" Tommy snapped at him accidently.

"Sorry..no I didn't." Chuckie answered, a little hurt.

"Hi..." The bluenette-haired boy spoke up to them.

"Hello!" said Dil cheerfully.

"I-I'm Syrus.." The shorter boy said.

Kimi leaned over to her brother and whispered. "He's cute!"

The brunette stuck his hand out. "And I'm Jaden Yuki! The next king of games!" said Jaden cheerfully.

Syrus blushed hearing her.

Tommy glared at them. "So".. Interrupted Jaden," are you guys enrolling in Duel Academy?"

"I suppose. by the way I'm Tommy Pickles and this is my brother Dil." He replied.

"Nice to meet ya Tommy! ..Dil!" He greeted them warmly. "This is my buddy Syrus Truesdale...as he said before." He brought his voice down to a whisper. "He's kind of shy."

Tommy chuckled. "I can see that."

"Well well well more unenlightened dorks.." A dirty-blonde wearing all white said as she walked up.

Jaden frowned. "Ignore her...that's Alexis, and she's well...she's ..kind of evil."

Dil laughed. "What is she...an alien or something? Unenlightened dorks! HA!"

Alexis glared daggers at him. "How dare you insult the light and Master Sartorius!"

"The light...master..who?" asked Chuckie who was confused.

Jaden frowned. "Nothing you need to worry about...she's crazy."

Hehe cliffy time don't worry there'll be more action next time.


	4. Tempers Flare

_Last Time_

_"Where are we supposed to go?" Chuckie asked to the gang._

_Tommy shrugged good-naturely before going red in the face having getting winked at by Kimi._

_Chuckie nudged him. "Who's that?" He was pointing to 2 boys coming toward them. One was brunette, and the other had cyan-colored hair._

_"You expect me to know?!" Tommy snapped at him accidently._

_"Sorry..no I didn't." Chuckie answered, a little hurt._

_"Hi..." The bluenette-haired boy spoke up to them._

_"Hello!" said Dil cheerfully._

_"I-I'm Syrus.." The shorter boy said._

_Kimi leaned over to her brother and whispered. "He's cute!" _

_The brunette stuck his hand out. "And I'm Jaden Yuki! The next king of games!" said Jaden cheerfully._

_Syrus blushed hearing her._

_Tommy glared at them. "So".. Interrupted Jaden," are you guys enrolling in Duel Academy?"_

_"I suppose. by the way I'm Tommy Pickles and this is my brother Dil." He replied._

_"Nice to meet ya Tommy! ..Dil!" He greeted them warmly. "This is my buddy Syrus Truesdale...as he said before." He brought his voice down to a whisper. "He's kind of shy."_

_Tommy chuckled. "I can see that." _

_"Well well well more unenlightened dorks.." A dirty-blonde wearing all white said as she walked up._

_Jaden frowned. "Ignore her...that's Alexis, and she's well...she's ..kind of evil."_

_Dil laughed. "What is she...an alien or something? Unenlightened dorks! HA!"_

_Alexis glared daggers at him. "How dare you insult the light and Master Sartorius!"_

_"The light...master..who?" asked Chuckie who was confused._

_Jaden frowned. "Nothing you need to worry about...she's crazy."_

_End flashback_

Alexis slapped him across the face, hard.

They all gasped. "Dude! That's not cool!"

Alexis smirked evilly at them.

Tommy looked at her curiously.

Jaden looked uncomfortable. "Um...sorry about her, but do you want me and Sy to show you around here?"

"Yeah..but first explain this thing." He pulled out his duel disk.

Jaden laughed. "That my friend...is a duel disk! You see this slot here. He pointed at the end of it. "That's where you put your deck. You guys have cards...right?"

They all shook their heads. "It's a long story.." Tommy said his voice trailing off.

"Ok! You can tell me later..once you're situated in your dorms, and get organized." He stuck his hand in the air. "But for right now...WE'LL GIVE YOU THE GRAND TOUR!"

Alexis groaned. "How did i ever get stuck with these dweebs.."

They glared at her, but followed the overly cheerful duelist to their grand tour.

Phil whispered. "She does look hot though." He whispered to Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

Phil chuckled at his reaction. "Hey Jaden?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

Jaden gasped. "I forget to tell you! That's the dorm colors! ..well except for white." He whispered. "Alexis thinks white is a dorm color, but she's just loopy." He brought his voice back up. "Red dorm, which I'm in, is the slifer dorm! Lowest one here, but the greatest!" He smiled. "The Ra Yellow's, which are in the middle, have nice dorms. Obelisk blue's have the fancy dorms, but I don't like them much...they're kind of stuck up." He looked at Syrus. "No offense toward your bro Sy."

Alexis grabbed Jaden by his shirt. "Excuse me ya dweeb but white is the 3rd color now not blue.." Her amber eyes flashed dangerously.

Chuckie went up to her. "Hey! Leave him alone! ...please."

Alexis smirked. "Your cute...for a dweeb." She said.

Chuckie backed away. Syrus spoke up. "Alexis! You used to be a lot nicer..and now... –"

He was cut off by a loud noise.

Alexis turned around. "What the.."

_Who is the mystery guest? Well you'll just have to r&r to see. Till next time._


	5. A Shocking Confession

_Last Time_

_"Yeah..but first explain this thing." He pulled out his duel disk._

_Jaden laughed. "That my friend...is a duel disk! You see this slot here. He pointed at the end of it. "That's where you put your deck. You guys have cards...right?"_

_They all shook their heads. "It's a long story.." Tommy said his voice trailing off._

_"Ok! You can tell me later..once you're situated in your dorms, and get organized." He stuck his hand in the air. "But for right now...WE'LL GIVE YOU THE GRAND TOUR!"_

_Alexis groaned. "How did i ever get stuck with these dweebs.."_

_They glared at her, but followed the overly cheerful duelist to their grand tour._

_Phil whispered. "She does look hot though." He whispered to Tommy._

_Tommy rolled his eyes._

_Phil chuckled at his reaction. "Hey Jaden?" He asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_Jaden gasped. "I forget to tell you! That's the dorm colors! ..well except for white." He whispered. "Alexis thinks white is a dorm color, but she's just loopy." He brought his voice back up. "Red dorm, which I'm in, is the slifer dorm! Lowest one here, but the greatest!" He smiled. "The Ra Yellow's, which are in the middle, have nice dorms. Obelisk blue's have the fancy dorms, but I don't like them much...they're kind of stuck up." He looked at Syrus. "No offense toward your bro Sy."_

_Alexis grabbed Jaden by his shirt. "Excuse me ya dweeb but white is the 3rd color now not blue.." Her amber eyes flashed dangerously._

_Chuckie went up to her. "Hey! Leave him alone! ...please."_

_Alexis smirked. "Your cute...for a dweeb." She said._

_Chuckie backed away. Syrus spoke up. "Alexis! You used to be a lot nicer..and now... –"_

_He was cut off by a loud noise._

_Alexis turned around. "What the.."_

_End Flashback_

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" said a cheery voice.

Jaden smiled, but Alexis looked annoyed. The mystery boy continued. "Greetings new duelists! WELCOME TO DUEL ACADEMY! I'm your host..ATTICUS RHODES!" He grabbed Kimi, and Lil's hands and kissed them. "Nice to meet you ladies." he said in a sexy voice.

The 2 blushed furiously. "Ugh..Atty!" Alexis whined.

"Aww Lexi, ya know..white is not your color."

"Shut up you. Chazz get him out of my sight.."

Chazz obeyed. "Come on dweeb! You heard the lady! Get out of her sight!" He grabbed the brunette and pulled him into the woods.

"He's in white too.. but he was really cute.." Lil said her eyes turning to anime hearts.

Phil didn't look happy. "Him? He's a jerk!"

Lil elbowed him. "Come on Jaden lets continue with this tour." Tommy said.

"Alright! Follow me!" He led them all into the main building first.. where the gymnasium was. "This is your gym, lockers rooms over there. He pointed toward the locker rooms.

They looked around in awe.

He led them into another room. "These are the hallways..of course, and all those doors ..they're classrooms, but we need to get to the most important buildings!" Jaden laughed. "Follow me again!"

Tommy chuckled and shook his head gently. "He's a nice guy but is he always this chipper?" He whispered to Syrus.

Syrus nodded shyly. "Yeah, but Jay has always been like that."

Tommy smiled. "There's no need to be so shy Syrus."

"Sorry." He smiled back. "Jaden..why don't we show him the red dorm first?" Jaden looked back at his friend. "That's what I was thinking Sy!"

"Yeah lets do that."

Jaden led them out of the building to a semi-small building that had a red tiled roof. He put his hands out. "THIS IS SLIFER RED! THE BEST DORM!" He gave them an open-mouthed smiled, and everyone chuckled.

"Don't mind the Sarge.." A southern boy spoke up.

The gang looked around to the muscular stranger. "And...who might you be?" asked Dil.

The boy chuckled. "Hassleberry's the name. Tyranno Hassleberry."

"Tyranno? What kind of a name is that?" Dill asked again.

Tyranno growled softly. "Hey watch it wise guy."

Dill looked unphased. "Yeah, but seriously...who names their kid Tyranno...what are you.. a dinosaur?"

Tyranno smirked. His eyes narrowed into reptile-like slits then back again.

"Whoa! That is cool! How did you do that? TEACH ME!" said the excited redhead.

"It's because i have Dino DNA i'm afraid i can't teach ya." Tyranno replied trying to sound sympathetic in a way.

"Aw...darn." he hung his head for a minute, but perked back up. " I wanna see the rest of this place!!" Jaden got this scary yet cheery look on his face. The others backed away slightly, all except for Syrus and Hassleberry, who knew what was coming next. "WELL WHAT ARE WE DOING STILL STANDING HERE! COME ON GUYS!" He pulled all them, surprisingly, toward the Ra dorms.

"This is gonna be interesting..considering none of us have any clue how to duel.." Phil blurted.

_Hehe cliffy time sorry folks but I cant give away too much. _


	6. The Tour Of The Academy

_Last Time_

_Jaden led them out of the building to a semi-small building that had a red tiled roof. He put his hands out. "THIS IS SLIFER RED! THE BEST DORM!" He gave them an open-mouthed smiled, and everyone chuckled._

_"Don't mind the Sarge.." A southern boy spoke up._

_The gang looked around to the muscular stranger. "And...who might you be?" asked Dil._

_The boy chuckled. "Hassleberry's the name. Tyranno Hassleberry."_

_"Tyranno? What kind of a name is that?" Dill asked again._

_Tyranno growled softly. "Hey watch it wise guy."_

_Dill looked unphased. "Yeah, but seriously...who names their kid Tyranno...what are you.. a dinosaur?"_

_Tyranno smirked. His eyes narrowed into reptile-like slits then back again._

_"Whoa! That is cool! How did you do that? TEACH ME!" said the excited redhead._

_"It's because I have Dino DNA i'm afraid I can't teach ya." Tyranno replied trying to sound sympathetic in a way._

_"Aw...darn." he hung his head for a minute, but perked back up. " I wanna see the rest of this place!!" Jaden got this scary yet cheery look on his face. The others backed away slightly, all except for Syrus and Hassleberry, who knew what was coming next. "WELL WHAT ARE WE DOING STILL STANDING HERE! COME ON GUYS!" He pulled all them, surprisingly, toward the Ra dorms._

_"This is gonna be interesting.. considering none of us have any clue how to duel.." Phil blurted._

_End flashback_

Jaden stopped running, making the others behind him smack into one another. He turned back to Phil. "Y-you..don't know how to duel?????"

"Nope none of us do." Phil chuckled embarrassed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed a very confused Jaden. "Then why are you here!"

Tommy approached him slowly and showed him the letter he and the others received from Sheppard.

Jaden read it carefully, and sweat-dropped.

"What's wrong Sarge?" Asked Hassleberry.

He pointed toward the newcomers. "They don't know how to duel."

Syrus looked confused. "Then why would Sheppard send you a letter?"

"We don't know...but could you teach us?" The girls blushed furiously as they asked.

"Us?" said the 3 boys in unison. Atticus stepped in front of them. "Sure! I'll teach you ladies." He made a pose. "It's my specialty!" Syrus interrupted. "I thought surfboarding, flirting, acting dumb, and annoying my brother were your specialties." Jaden laughed.

They blushed more giggling. "So where can we get cards?" Kimi asked eagerly.

Jaden answered them this time, before Atty could. "Ms. Dorothy in the card shop! She's awesome!! And you also have to get blazers!"

"They have to duel Crowler first Jay." Sy reminded him.

"A DUEL! NOW YOU'RE TALKIN SY!" He stopped. "But first..would you like to see the rest of the dorms?"

"Sure. I especially want to see that white dorm." Kimi and Lil giggled.

Jaden smiled. "Lets see the Ra dorms first!" He led them across the grounds to a medium-sized, nice looking building that was painted yellow. "And here ya are! Marvel in it's beauty!" Atticus looked at it dully. "It's cool, but the blue dorms are much cooler!"

Tommy looked in awe at the building.

"Should we show them the white dorm?" asked Syrus. Atticus beamed. "No! The blue!"

"Uh Atticus the White took the blue's place." Hassleberry said.

Atticus stared into space for a while. "Did he even hear what you sa- Syrus began but was cut off by Atticus screaming.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Hassleberry chuckled.

Chuckie tapped Jaden on the shoulder. "Yeah?" He smiled meekly. "Are you going to show us the white dorm?" Jaden face-palmed. "OF COURSE!"

Meanwhile in the white dorm Sartorius slowly flipped over a tarot card. "The Prince.." He said to himself.

They were standing in front of the new, sort of creeping looking white dorm. Atticus was sobbing in chibi form, using Tommy as a post. He cried "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S GONE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaden gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh just shut up ya big crybaby!" A cold sneering voice said.

Jaden scowled at the approaching figure.

Lil squealed as she saw Chazz coming near.

Phil gave Chazz the same look Jaden gave him.

"What do you want?" asked Jaden threateningly.

Chazz eyed Lil squealing over him and smiled casually.

Lil looked like she was about to faint, but Kimi kept her up.

"Well?" challenged Syrus.

"I simply want to help you all see the light."

Lil nervously approached Chazz. "H-Hi i''m Lil Deville."

Chazz chuckled softly. "Chazz Princeton but you can call me The Chazz."

Syrus groaned. "He's seen the light, but he still hasn't seen a therapist."

Chazz scowled at him before turning back to Lil.

Phil stepped in front of his sister. "Hey..The Chazz, or whatever the heck your name is! Stay away from my sister!"

"Back off Phil." Lil said.

He turned to his twin. "Lil! Do you see how this guy acts! He doesn't like you! He just wants you to see the light..or whatever it is!"

Lil shoved him out of the way. "Hey Chazz..do you know where we can get cards?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." He leaned down to her. "But take these instead." The spiky-haired teen handed her a deck of cards, and winked at her. "Just ask slacker here..he'll tell ya."

Lil giggled and accepted the deck.

Phil growled at Chazz. Jaden replied. "Um..lets go get your starter decks.."

Kimi smiled and nodded.

_Next time the group will get their decks. Till then._


	7. Decks We Select You!

_Last Time_

_Lil nervously approached Chazz. "H-Hi i''m Lil Deville."_

_Chazz chuckled softly. "Chazz Princeton but you can call me The Chazz."_

_Syrus groaned. "He's seen the light, but he still hasn't seen a therapist."_

_Chazz scowled at him before turning back to Lil._

_Phil stepped in front of his sister. "Hey..The Chazz, or whatever the heck your name is! Stay away from my sister!"_

_"Back off Phil." Lil said._

_He turned to his twin. "Lil! Do you see how this guy acts! He doesn't like you! He just wants you to see the light..or whatever it is!"_

_Lil shoved him out of the way. "Hey Chazz..do you know where we can get cards?" She asked._

_"Yeah, of course I do." He leaned down to her. "But take these instead." The spiky-haired teen handed her a deck of cards, and winked at her. "Just ask slacker here..he'll tell ya."_

_Lil giggled and accepted the deck._

_Phil growled at Chazz. Jaden replied. "Um..lets go get your starter decks.."_

_Kimi smiled and nodded._

_End Flashback_

"So, these uh...starter deck things.. what do they do?" asked Chuckie.

Dil cut in "Can they alter time?"

Chazz shook his head. "No their for new duelists to learn how to duel."

"Oh." They said in unison.

"What kind of decks are there?"

"Theirs hundreds. Insects, Spellcasters, Warriors, Fiends just pick one you like." Chazz said.

"ALIENS!" shouted Dil.

"Are their any superheroes?" asked Chuckie.

Jaden shouted "OF COURSE THERE ARE!"

"Yeah it's mainly Elemental Heroes." Replied Syrus.

"What about aliens?" Dill asked.

Syrus giggled. "Do you have an obsession with them or something?"

Dill looked around. "Maybe."

Sy chuckled. "Don't worry theirs aliens too."

"YES! I would like those!"

"Well come on lets go get the cards for you all." Jaden replied.

They followed Jaden up to a cute looking card shop on a hill.

Once they got into the shop, their eyes widened.

"Wow...it's got like a million cards.." Tommy said.

"Got that right." Jaden put in. "Over there is where the starter decks are."

He pointed to a shelf with all kinds of shiny packages.

Tommy ran over to a small package with lots of magicians on the front.

Dil looked for ones that had aliens, but couldn't seem to find any. "Hey guys...little help!"

Jaden walked over and gestured to a pack with Alien Mother on the front.

"YAY!" He grabbed at it, and put it on the counter. "I'll take these!"

Chuckie had grabbed a random pack and wound up with a collection of Fiend cards. He surprisingly wasn't afraid though.

Kimi looked around for some she might like, and saw a girl with a very short skirt type outfit on it. "Oooo..who's this?" She asked

Jaden looked at it. "That's dark-  
"Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus quickly answered.

"Spellcasters?" Jaden nodded.

Tommy blushed having also getting spellcasters.

Chuckie nudged him playfully.

Dil was sitting on the floor rifling through his cards.

An occasional OOo and Ahhh could be heard.

Tommy looked at his best friend. "What is it C?"

"My sis has the same deck as you...looks like you noticed." Chuckie laughed.

Tommy blushed furiously. "You gotta be kidding me."

Chuckie smiled slyly. "Nope."

Jaden yelled "HAS EVERYONE GOT THEIR STARTER DECKS!"

"Yes now if only we had a muzzle.." Phil muttered.

Syrus laughed. "Alright, who wants to duel now!" Jaden shouted excitedly.

"Hey speedy how bout teaching us how first?" Kimi asked obviously annoyed with Jaden.

"Oooops." He blushed. "Ok, do you guys want your own tutors...or should we do it as a group!" Syrus whispered to them. "And by groups he means...he's the teacher and you have to listen to him."

They all shuddered. "Individual!" They all shouted without a second thought.

Syrus laughed. "I thought so." He looked around. "Um..so who wants who?"

Kimi and Lil giggled and gestured toward Syrus while Dil chose Jaden and Phil, Tommy and Chuckie chose Hassleberry.

Syrus blushed having to tutor 2 girls.

Atticus nudged him playfully. "Alright little blue!"

Sy giggled. "I cant believe they'd choose me."

Hassleberry looked at Chuckie. "Are ya ready soldier!"

Chuckie laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Who's with me!" cried Atticus.

The others looked at him sympathetically.

"Maybe you can team up with me Atty." Sy suggested.

"Alright! Look out ladies! here comes the A-man!"

They giggled like schoolgirls.

"Shall we start ladies?"

They nodded eagerly.

_Next time everyone will be told to duel. Till then!_


	8. The Game of Duel Monsters

_Last Time_

_"Well come on lets go get the cards for you all." Jaden replied._

_They followed Jaden up to a cute looking card shop on a hill._

_Once they got into the shop, their eyes widened._

_"Wow...it's got like a million cards.." Tommy said._

_"Got that right." Jaden put in. "Over there is where the starter decks are."_

_He pointed to a shelf with all kinds of shiny packages._

_Tommy ran over to a small package with lots of magicians on the front._

_Dil looked for ones that had aliens, but couldn't seem to find any. "Hey guys...little help!"_

_Jaden walked over and gestured to a pack with Alien Mother on the front._

_"YAY!" He grabbed at it, and put it on the counter. "I'll take these!"_

_Chuckie had grabbed a random pack and wound up with a collection of Fiend cards. He surprisingly wasn't afraid though._

_Kimi looked around for some she might like, and saw a girl with a very short skirt type outfit on it. "Oooo..who's this?" She asked_

_Jaden looked at it. "That's dark-  
"Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus quickly answered._

_"Spellcasters?" Jaden nodded._

_Tommy blushed having also getting spellcasters._

_Chuckie nudged him playfully._

_Dil was sitting on the floor rifling through his cards._

_An occasional OOo and Ahhh could be heard._

_Tommy looked at his best friend. "What is it C?"_

_"My sis has the same deck as you...looks like you noticed." Chuckie laughed._

_Tommy blushed furiously. "You gotta be kidding me."_

_Chuckie smiled slyly. "Nope."_

_Jaden yelled "HAS EVERYONE GOT THEIR STARTER DECKS!"_

_"Yes now if only we had a muzzle.." Phil muttered._

_Syrus laughed. "Alright, who wants to duel now!" Jaden shouted excitedly._

_"Hey speedy how bout teaching us how first?" Kimi asked obviously annoyed with Jaden._

_"Oooops." He blushed. "Ok, do you guys want your own tutors...or should we do it as a group!" Syrus whispered to them. "And by groups he means...he's the teacher and you have to listen to him."_

_They all shuddered. "Individual!" They all shouted without a second thought._

_Syrus laughed. "I thought so." He looked around. "Um..so who wants who?"_

_Kimi and Lil giggled and gestured toward Syrus while Dil chose Jaden and Phil, Tommy and Chuckie chose Hassleberry._

_Syrus blushed having to tutor 2 girls._

_Atticus nudged him playfully. "Alright little blue!"_

_Sy giggled. "I cant believe they'd choose me."_

_Hassleberry looked at Chuckie. "Are ya ready soldier!"_

_Chuckie laughed nervously. "Yeah."_

_"Who's with me!" cried Atticus._

_The others looked at him sympathetically._

_"Maybe you can team up with me Atty." Sy suggested._

_"Alright! Look out ladies! here comes the A-man!"_

_They giggled like schoolgirls._

_"Shall we start ladies?"_

_They nodded eagerly._

_End Flashback_

"Get out your duel disks."

Syrus instructed as did the others.

"And place your deck in this slot. " He pointed to that slot.

They slowly did as they were told.

"Good..thats right!" commented Syrus.

Jaden pointed to the 5 monster zones. "Here's where you can summon monsters but if all 5 are filled you cannot summon anymore unless a card effect allows otherwise."

Atticus nodded. "The same goes for spells and traps. However," He gestured to Kimi's field slot. "This spot here lets you play a special card called a field spell but only 1 can be in play at once so if you want to play another the current one has to go."

"That's the basics of the game. The rest you can figure out through dueling." Jaden replied.

_Well that's that. Next time Kimi will duel Crowler._


	9. Chaos Emperor Thrashing

_Last Time_

_"Get out your duel disks."_

_Syrus instructed as did the others._

_"And place your deck in this slot. " He pointed to that slot._

_They slowly did as they were told._

_"Good..thats right!" commented Syrus._

_Jaden pointed to the 5 monster zones. "Here's where you can summon monsters but if all 5 are filled you cannot summon anymore unless a card effect allows otherwise."_

_Atticus nodded. "The same goes for spells and traps. However," He gestured to Kimi's field slot. "This spot here lets you play a special card called a field spell but only 1 can be in play at once so if you want to play another the current one has to go."_

"_That's the basics of the game. The rest you can figure out through dueling." Jaden replied_

_End Flashback._

After their lesson they decided to get their blazers. "Jaden! Where do we get our blazers?" Kimi asked.

Jaden smiled. "Ya hafta duel Dr. Crowler first."

"Who's that?" asked Dil.

"One of the teachers here." Hassleberry said.

"Great...where is he?"

"In the dueling arena."

Jaden led them to the dueling arena. "DR.CROWLER! DR.CROWLER!" Jaden called.

Crowler fell over when he heard that voice. He groaned. "JADEN YUKI!" He looked over. "What is it now?"

"You have a few challengers!" Jaden said cheerfully

"Challengers?" He looked behind Jaden to see the new arrivals.

He laughed. "I feel kind of sorry for them!"

Kimi smirked. "I'm not too worried."

Dil leaned over to his brother and whispered "Hey T. Is that a man.. or a woman?"

Tommy chuckled. "I don't know."

"So, who would like to be my first vic-...opponent?" Crowler asked looking at them.

Kimi smirked darkly. "I'll duel you ya freak-show!"

'FREAK SHOW! HOW DARE YOU LITTLE!" He scowled. "Fine, please step into the arena."

Kimi grinned and did so.

They got out their duel disks.

Kimi smiled and drew 5 cards then one more for her turn._ Not a bad hand to start with._ She thought. "I'll summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode." A magician with light reddish-blond hair appeared on the field swinging her scepter. Magician's Valkyria: 1600/1800

Lil looked awed. "Wow! Nice one Kimi!" Chuckie gave his sister a thumbs up. "GO SIS!"

Kimi blushed a little. "I'll activate the continuous spell Spellcaster's Carnival. Now each turn by giving up 500 points if i choose to i can summon any level 4 or below Spellcaster from my hand or deck. And with that i end my turn."

Crowler shook his head. "Silly girl...that all?" He drew his 5 cards. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode, and I also put down 2 face downs." Ancient Gear Soldier: 1300/1300

Kimi smiled as she drew. "I give up 500 points to summon Old Vindictive Magician from my deck then i shuffle."

"Whoa!" They all said in unison. "BEAT THAT MAN-LADY KIMI! WE'RE ROOTING FOR YA!" cheered Dil. Crowler fell over backwards anime style. "I AM NOT A MAN-LADY!! MY NAME IS VELLIAN CROWLER! I AM A MAN!" he screamed.

"Lady." whispered Phil.

"Now i sacrifice my 2 monsters..to play my Dark Magician!" Yugi's trademark monster appeared in a dark flash swinging his scepter. "But i'm not done yet.." Kimi giggled darkly. "Now.." The 2 monsters she had sacrificed come out of the graveyard and appear on the field as a blindingly bright portal of light appears behind them.

The gang's eyes widened

"Sweet." Dil muttered.

"Now i remove my 2 monsters to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of The End!!"

Chuckie gasped as the light started to fade.

A huge black and green dragon with purple around near it's wings appeared and let loose a huge roar that seemed to shake the arena.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Chuckie while the rest just backed away slightly.

"Cool effects." whispered Dil.

"And now time to end this..I activate my dragon's special effect! Now both players are forced to send every one of their cards on the field and hand to their graveyard! Now for each one tossed you take 300. So i'll destroy my 6 cards and your 3 on the field and the 3 in your hand. So that deals you 2700 damage but before my card is destroyed activate quick-play spell. Spell Sanctuary! This allows both of us to take any spell from our decks and place them in our hands. I choose my Monster Reborn spell card."

Chuckie and everyone else gasped in surprise.

"Sweet special effects!" commented Dil.

"Pick your card." Kimi said getting impatient

He added pot of greed to his hand.

"Now i activate Monster Reborn. Come back Chaos Emperor Dragon!!" Kimi shouted. The dragon reappeared growling at Crowler. A digital color-readout popped up showing it's stats. ATK:3000 DEF: 2500.

"WHOA!" shouted Phil and Lil.

Dil looked bewildered.

"Now take him out!"

Crowler yelled as the monster destroyed his Life Points.

The others applauded.

Kimi smirked as she deactivated her duel disk.

He sighed. "Ok, ok...w..w..Welcome to Duel Academy! Hmmm...you're in Ra Yellow."

Chuckie congratulated his sister when she got off the arena. "Congrats Kimi!"

They all congratulated her.

Kimi blushed having just won. Soon after the others had dueled and won. A screen popped up showing their ranks.

C. Finster: Slifer Red.

T. Pickles: Obelisk Blue

D. Pickles: Ra Yellow

K. Finster: Ra Yellow

P. Deville: Obelisk Blue

L. Deville: TBD or to be decided

Jaden congratulated everyone. "Do you guys need an escort?"

Atticus offered to lead Tommy, and Phil to the blue dorms. Jaden didn't offer, but instead grabbed Chuckie and pulled him off to the Red dorms. Syrus, not so shy anymore, asked Dill, and Kimi to be taken to Ra yellow.

_Next time the true craziness begins. What is that? Well you'll hafta wait and see!_


	10. Atty's Plan

_Last Time_

_"And now time to end this..I activate my dragon's special effect! Now both players are forced to send every one of their cards on the field and hand to their graveyard! Now for each one tossed you take 300. So i'll destroy my 6 cards and your 3 on the field and the 3 in your hand. So that deals you 2700 damage but before my card is destroyed activate quick-play spell. Spell Sanctuary! This allows both of us to take any spell from our decks and place them in our hands. I choose my Monster Reborn spell card."_

_Chuckie and everyone else gasped in surprise._

_"Sweet special effects!" commented Dil._

_"Pick your card." Kimi said getting impatient_

_He added pot of greed to his hand._

_"Now i activate Monster Reborn. Come back Chaos Emperor Dragon!!" Kimi shouted. The dragon reappeared growling at Crowler. A digital color-readout popped up showing it's stats. ATK:3000 DEF: 2500._

_"WHOA!" shouted Phil and Lil._

_Dil looked bewildered._

_"Now take him out!"_

_Crowler yelled as the monster destroyed his Life Points._

_The others applauded._

_Kimi smirked as she deactivated her duel disk._

_He sighed. "Ok, ok...w..w..Welcome to Duel Academy! Hmmm...you're in Ra Yellow."_

_Chuckie congratulated his sister when she got off the arena. "Congrats Kimi!"_

_They all congratulated her._

_Kimi blushed having just won. Soon after the others had dueled and won. A screen popped up showing their ranks._

_C. Finster: Slifer Red._

_T. Pickles: Obelisk Blue_

_D. Pickles: Ra Yellow_

_K. Finster: Ra Yellow_

_P. Deville: Obelisk Blue_

_L. Deville: TBD or to be decided_

_Jaden congratulated everyone. "Do you guys need an escort?"_

_Atticus offered to lead Tommy, and Phil to the blue dorms. Jaden didn't offer, but instead grabbed Chuckie and pulled him off to the Red dorms. Syrus, not so shy anymore, asked Dill, and Kimi to be taken to Ra yellow._

_End Flashback_

Sometime after they were all in dorm colors with the exception of Lil who was quite depressed about not being chosen for a dorm...yet

"It's alright sis, I'm sure they're going to put you in a good dorm..your duel was sweet!" encouraged Phil.

Lil sighed but soon perked up after seeing who was there in front of her. It was Chazz.

She blushed when Chazz winked at her. "So..did you dweebs finally decide to be in the right dorm?" They scowled at him.

He whispered to Lil "Did you use my deck?"

Lil giggled excitedly. "Yes."

He smiled at her. "And...how did it work for you?"

"It took out that manlady in 2 turns!" Lil exclaimed joyfully.

"Wow! What dorm did you get in?"

"Well actually.."

"Yeah?"

"They...didn't put me in a dorm..." Lil said sadly.

"They didn't!" Chazz said excitedly.

"Nope.."

"You can join the society of light...and be in the white dorm...because I think you're an amazing duelist." He whispered the last part in her ear.

Lil blushed really dark red. "Of course...i'd love to join you Chazz." She whispered back.

"Great...I'm sure you'll love your new dorm!" He smiled. Phil noticed his twin sister talking to "the creepy jerk" and grabbed her arm. "Don't ya wanna see my dorm Lil!"

Lil wriggled free of her brother's grip. "Show me it Chazz or do you want me to call you The Chazz?" She giggled.

"Chazz is fine." He winked at her again. "Follow me!"

Lil blushed following him anime hearts around her.

"HEY LIL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" shouted Phil.

"To my new dorm with Chazz."

"To what...WITH WHO!"

"I said to my new dorm with Chazz." She said getting irritated at her brother.

"NO WAY! I forbid you to go with Chazz!" He argued.

Jaden laughed. "He sounds like your brother Sy."

"Kimi back me up here." Lil pleaded.

Kimi gave Phil a sympathetic look. "Look, Phil, just let it go...you can argue with Chazz later, but right now just let your sister go. I mean she didn't even get a dorm yet."

Lil smiled at her and she and Chazz left together.

Phil sighed heavily.

Chuckie looked down. "I got the lowest dorm of all of them..its not fair..."

Syrus smiled at him. "Don't worry! I was in the red dorm too! and I was just like you! You'll move up!"

Jaden laughed. "You won't be alone! and like I said before... Syrus pushed them out of the way as Jaden put his hands up again. "SLIFER RED IS THE GREATEST DORM OF ALL!"

"Your a Ra right Syrus?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah."

Kimi giggled taking off her green jumper jacket to reveal a new Ra Yellow blazer.

"Awesome! You're in it too!" He high-fived her.

Kimi blushed. "Syrus your such a cutie."

Syrus giggled, and blushed slightly. "T-thanks."

Atticus winked at him, and mouthed L-o-v-e-m-a-s-t-e-r.

Dil jabbed him. "Hey i'm Ra too ya know!"

"Great! Now I have 3 friends in my dorm!"

He smiled at them, but looked at Jaden quickly. "But you're still my best friend Jay!"

Atticus thought of something and motioned to Sy and Jaden.

They came up to him. "Yeah?"

"Well you guys idolize Yugi Moto right?"

"Yeah...so?" They asked him suspiciously.

"Well wouldn't it be great to have him here?" Atty asked.

"Yeah!"

"I have a plan."

Atticus tried to build a machine but it didn't work out so good. He used gum, Elmer's glue, and masking tape to make everything stick together, and it fell apart, but he built it again.. this time using paper mache to make everything stick together and used Jaden and Syrus as the guinea pigs..so when they stepped into it...it just blasted them out and they slammed into Atty, landing on the floor!

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Syrus.

"Why are you shouting?" Asked Atty.

"Aww darn! I didn't do it right.. AGAIN!"

Syrus snorted. "What a surprise."

Atticus growled. "Just wait and see little Sy!"

"Come on teach me." Sy teased.

"I will! Jaden you watch too!" Jaden got this big goofy grin on his face.

Atticus began throwing things together, using wrenches, appliances, and finally got out his PDA. "Whats that for Atty?" asked Sy. "I need to call Bastion..ya know...ask him a few questions.." Jaden laughed. "You don't know what you're doing right?"

"Yeah..pretty much." He called the Ra genius on his PDA.

It started ringing. "He better pick up."

Bastion could hear his PDA ringing. He went to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey! Bastion dude!! I need you to come to my dorm!"

"Of course Atticus i'll be right over."

"Thanks B-man!!!"

Bastion left his dorm as fast as he could sensing something was wrong.

_Next time Bastion will come over and construct the time machine then the gang uses it to see the final duel of the Battle City Finals for themselves. Till then!_


	11. The Time Machine

_Las Time _

_Atticus thought of something and motioned to Sy and Jaden._

_They came up to him. "Yeah?"_

_"Well you guys idolize Yugi Moto right?"_

_"Yeah...so?" They asked him suspiciously._

_"Well wouldn't it be great to have him here?" Atty asked._

_"Yeah!"_

_"I have a plan."_

_Atticus tried to build a machine but it didn't work out so good. He used gum, Elmer's glue, and masking tape to make everything stick together, and it fell apart, but he built it again.. this time using paper mache to make everything stick together and used Jaden and Syrus as the guinea pigs..so when they stepped into it...it just blasted them out and they slammed into Atty, landing on the floor!_

_"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Syrus._

_"Why are you shouting?" Asked Atty._

_"Aww darn! I didn't do it right.. AGAIN!"_

_Syrus snorted. "What a surprise."_

_Atticus growled. "Just wait and see little Sy!"_

_"Come on teach me." Sy teased._

_"I will! Jaden you watch too!" Jaden got this big goofy grin on his face._

_Atticus began throwing things together, using wrenches, appliances, and finally got out his PDA. "Whats that for Atty?" asked Sy. "I need to call Bastion..ya know...ask him a few questions.." Jaden laughed. "You don't know what you're doing right?"_

_"Yeah..pretty much." He called the Ra genius on his PDA._

_It started ringing. "He better pick up."_

_Bastion could hear his PDA ringing. He went to answer. "Hello?"_

_"Hey! Bastion dude!! I need you to come to my dorm!"_

_"Of course Atticus i'll be right over."_

_"Thanks B-man!!!"_

_Bastion left his dorm as fast as he could sensing something was wrong._

_End Flashback_

"Where is he!" said Atticus impatiently.

Several minutes later Bastion then arrived.

"FINALLY!" Shouted Atticus.

"So sorry gents i got here as fast as i could."

"Faster next time!" replied Atty childishly.

"Um...we need your help Bastion...could you..design a time machine?" asked Syrus.

"And bring back Yugi!" Jaden chimed in.

Bastion laughed abit. "So sorry gents but i think i heard you wrong."

"Nope." They all said in unison.

"What your asking of me is not possible."

They stared at him for a long while. Finally... "No...you're genius..that what them two say, and it not impossible for smartypants like you." replied the brunette stupidly.

"Jaden my naive friend how do you propose this 'Time Machine' can be built?"

He shrugged. "It was Atticus's bright idea!" Syrus giggled. "I know it sounds ...goofy..but it can be built! Please Bastion..help us?" Syrus made cute chibi eyes...that no one could resist, not even his brother.

Bastion's hard stare softened. "...Well alright i'll help..but only for you."

"Thank you Bastion!" Jaden tacklehugged the genius, and Atticus, not knowing any better, jumped on the both of them.

Syrus just sighed.

"Please get off me gents." Bastion wheezed out under their weights.

"GUYS! GET OFF HIM!" They got up, and let him work.

Bastion took out a few wrenches. "So let's see..i attach the core power supply to this section then add a few stablizers..hmm ok next the transmission system." Bastion said aloud to neither of the other boys.

Syrus let Bastion work, and decided to start a conversation with Jaden and Atticus, if they could keep one. "Hey guys!"

"So guys...what do you think of the new duelists?"

"Their pretty good but i think Lil made a mistake going with Chazz." Atty said.

"Um...I think Chazz and Lil are great together ..Atty!"

"No their not!"

"Yeah they are!"

Bastion turned to them. "Be QUIET!! I can't concentrate with your bickering!" He yelled.

They were both silent. "Um..sorry Bastion." Jaden answered awkwardly.

Bastion cleared his throat and attached a wire. "Once i throw this switch it should be operational. Plus by using my PDA i can control how far back in time we go. Anyone up for seeing the Battle City Finals for real before we go to a farther time to bring Yugi here?" Bastion asked.

Everyone raised their hands. "YEAH!"

Bastion smiled and set the controls for Battle City Finals at the KC Duel Tower just before the final duel began.

"I can't wait to see this!" said Syrus. Jaden gave a big open-mouthed grin, and Atticus looked like he was going to faint.

"Hey gents should we get the others?"

"Jaden? Should we?" asked Syrus. "Um...well we would have to take Chazz with us too."

"Lets just go then." said Atticus.

"But gents they would be angry at us."

"Yeah...I guess." They thought for a moment. "Alright, as long as Chazz doesn't do anything to convert them all to the society of light." said Atticus.

"Gents they wouldn't recognize us."

"Oh." Jaden yelled "I'LL GO GET THEM!"

"Alright we'll wait here for you."

Jaden ran off to get the others, and was back in a flash. "BACK!" They blinked. "Um..that was quick."

Bastion nodded. "Everyone ready to see the Battle City Finals championship duel?"

"YEAH!" they all yelled. "And that was?" asked Dil.

"Was what soldier?" Hassleberry asked.

"The duel! And...we've never heard of it!" he answered.

They all looked at them stunned.

"Um..something wrong?" Phil asked.

"What do you mean you've never heard of Battle City?!" Syrus shouted

"We've never even heard of Duel Academy! Gosh!"

Bastion chuckled. "This will show you first-hand now come on."

"Alright."

They all stepped into the portal as a blindingly bright light shown as they traveled to the past as the portal dimmed out again

"WHOAA!! THIS IS COOL!" shouted Phil and Dil while the others were wide-eyed.

"Shush you guys." Syrus said.

They immediately stopped.

They soon arrived at the kaibacorp duel tower as if they were meant to be there.

"Wow." said Dil quietly. The others nodded.

_That ends this chapter. Quick poll should I include the entire duel with Yugi and Marik or not? Tell me in your reviews! Till next time!_


	12. The Final Battle Begins Anew

_Last Time_

_Bastion took out a few wrenches. "So let's see. I attach the core power supply to this section then add a few stablizers..hmm ok next the transmission system." Bastion said aloud to neither of the other boys._

_Syrus let Bastion work, and decided to start a conversation with Jaden and Atticus, if they could keep one. "Hey guys!"_

_"So guys...what do you think of the new duelists?"_

_"Their pretty good but i think Lil made a mistake going with Chazz." Atty said._

_"Um...I think Chazz and Lil are great together ..Atty!"_

_"No their not!"_

_"Yeah they are!"_

_Bastion turned to them. "Be QUIET!! I can't concentrate with your bickering!" He yelled._

_They were both silent. "Um..sorry Bastion." Jaden answered awkwardly._

_Bastion cleared his throat and attached a wire. "Once i throw this switch it should be operational. Plus by using my PDA i can control how far back in time we go. Anyone up for seeing the Battle City Finals for real before we go to a farther time to bring Yugi here?" Bastion asked._

_Everyone raised their hands. "YEAH!"_

_Bastion smiled and set the controls for Battle City Finals at the KC Duel Tower just before the final duel began._

_"I can't wait to see this!" said Syrus. Jaden gave a big open-mouthed grin, and Atticus looked like he was going to faint._

_"Hey gents should we get the others?"_

_"Jaden? Should we?" asked Syrus. "Um...well we would have to take Chazz with us too."_

_"Lets just go then." said Atticus._

_"But gents they would be angry at us."_

_"Yeah...I guess." They thought for a moment. "Alright, as long as Chazz doesn't do anything to convert them all to the society of light." said Atticus._

_"Gents they wouldn't recognize us."_

_"Oh." Jaden yelled "I'LL GO GET THEM!"_

_"Alright we'll wait here for you."_

_Jaden ran off to get the others, and was back in a flash. "BACK!" They blinked. "Um..that was quick."_

_Bastion nodded. "Everyone ready to see the Battle City Finals championship duel?"_

_"YEAH!" they all yelled. "And that was?" asked Dil._

_"Was what soldier?" Hassleberry asked._

_"The duel! And...we've never heard of it!" he answered._

_They all looked at them stunned._

_"Um..something wrong?" Phil asked._

_"What do you mean you've never heard of Battle City?!" Syrus shouted_

_"We've never even heard of Duel Academy! Gosh!"_

_Bastion chuckled. "This will show you first-hand now come on."_

_"Alright."_

_They all stepped into the portal as a blindingly bright light shown as they traveled to the past as the portal dimmed out again_

_"WHOAA!! THIS IS COOL!" shouted Phil and Dil while the others were wide-eyed._

_"Shush you guys." Syrus said._

_They immediately stopped._

_They soon arrived at the kaibacorp duel tower as if they were meant to be there._

_"Wow." said Dil quietly. The others nodded._

_End Flashback_

_"Why did Kaiba give me his fiend's sanctuary magic card? He said it was something i'll need but can i trust him?" Yugi thought._"What is the meaning of this Kaiba?" Yami Yugi asked.

"That's for you to figure out!" Kaiba replied.

_That magic card is Yugi's only chance of defeating Marik's Egyptian god card, the winged dragon of RA. But even if Yugi does figure out how to use it, his chances of winning this duel are pretty slim. _thought Kaiba.

_Ra is a card like no other and although Yugi holds 2 Egyptian god cards himself they pale in comparison to Marik's Winged Dragon." Kaiba mused._

"Yugi if you want to win this duel, you'll use that card, not the support of your little friends." Kaiba advised.

"Kaiba we may not always agree but i still trust you." Yami Yugi replied.

Yami Marik chuckled evilly. The announcer guy came on. "ATTENTION! THE LAST DUEL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! Duelists prepare your cards! Marik Ishtar against Yugi Moto! The winner will receive the Battle City crown!"

"I will defeat you Marik!" Yami Yugi said.

The others were watching in awe. "Now that I'd like to see! So come and get me!" He laughed evilly.

"Commence dueling!" Roland called the duel now officially underway.

Both Yugi's and Marik's life point counters lit up in blue and gold print showing 4000.

_The first part of the duel will be shown in Chapter 13. Till then!_


	13. Lightning Fast Duel

_Last Time_

_Yami Marik chuckled evilly. _

_The announcer guy came on. "ATTENTION! THE LAST DUEL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! Duelists prepare your cards! Marik Ishtar against Yugi Moto! The winner will receive the Battle City crown!"_

_"I will defeat you Marik!" Yami Yugi said._

_The others were watching in awe. "Now that I'd like to see! So come and get me!" He laughed evilly._

_"Commence dueling!" Roland called the duel now officially underway._

_Both Yugi's and Marik's life point counters lit up in blue and gold print showing 4000._

_End Flashback_

And then Marik evoked the powers of the Shadow Realm... "Wh-- where are we?" Chuckie whispered, frightened.

"Don't ask me." Tommy replied as Marik explained the rules of the Shadow Game.

"Tommy... we're... in the Shadow Realm..." Sy said, barely above a whisper.

"Sy... c'mon... the Shadow Realm isn't real," Jaden said, trying to sooth his friend. "You're not sensing this?!" Sy asked, getting exasperated.

"C'mon Yuge, you can do dis.." Joey Wheeler said but the group couldnt hear him.

And then Jaden Kiyo Yuki caught the soul-chilling cold. "What the--?" he whispered, his brown eyes going wide.

"You were saying?" Syrus asked.

"Okay, I was wrong... Is this what you felt at the abandoned dorm?" the boy in the Slifer Red jacket asked. "Yeah," Sy said, sidling up to his surrogate brother in obvious fear. "No wonder you were so apprehensive," Bastian said. "This place is... quite unnerving."

"True." Tommy replied.

"This is like when I was Nightshroud," Atticus groaned softly. "This is what it was like?" Jaden whispered. "No wonder you went so... well... dark, bro..."

After awhile Yugi's life points were at 700 but Marik's were at 1.

"What is it with that Ra monster thing?" Chuckie asked, obviously scared out of his mind at this point. Kimi moaned. "That thing's unbeatable," she said.

"It is an Egyptian God." Tommy replied but as he did so the darkness lifted.

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?" Tommy, Dil and their friends asked the other Duel Academy students.

"Marik surrendered the duel."

"HE SURRENDERED?"

"Yeah."

"But...but... but..." Chuckie stammered.

"What?"

"How in the name of Reptar did Yugi do it?"

"It's complicated but Marik's good side surrendered."

"His... good side?" Kimi asked weakly. "He does look different. Wasn't his hair all funky earlier?"

"Yeah. Marik has 2 personalities."

"Whoa..." Dil said, obviously impressed. "You mean like an alien?"

Tommy sighed not bothering to answer.

Sy, however, piped up, "Well, Marik had a rough childhood and the bad stuff that happened caused this really bad side to come out of him." "Sy.." "Jay, don't tell me you don't believe it after what just happened," Sy countered with a wink.

_Next time the group will bring Yugi and co. back till then._


	14. Generations Collide

_Last Time_

_"How in the name of Reptar did Yugi do it?"_

_"It's complicated but Marik's good side surrendered."_

_"His... good side?" Kimi asked weakly. "He does look different. Wasn't his hair all funky earlier?"_

_"Yeah. Marik has 2 personalities."_

_"Whoa..." Dil said, obviously impressed. "You mean like an alien?"_

_Tommy sighed not bothering to answer._

_Sy, however, piped up, "Well, Marik had a rough childhood and the bad stuff that happened caused this really bad side to come out of him." "Sy.." "Jay, don't tell me you don't believe it after what just happened," Sy countered with a wink._

_End Flashback_

"I think we've seen enough gents." Bastion said.

They nodded in agreement.

"Ready to bring back Yugi?" Bastion asked.

Jaden grinned stupidly and yelled a big YEEEEES!

Syrus elbowed him to calm him down.

"Sorry." Jaden replied.

Bastion pushed the buttons on his PDA, and skipped ahead to where Yugi and the other's were.

Yugi was relaxing back in his room in the game shop having just defeated DOMA several days ago.

All of a sudden a bright light flashed and 9 boys, and 2 girls stepped out of the light.

Jaden screamed like a fangirl at the sight of little Yugi.

"OH MY GOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET HIM!" Cried the over-ecstatic brunette.

Yugi looked around puzzled as to where he was.

Jaden came up to him before the others could do anything. "

Hi! I'mJadenYukiandIwasjustwonderingifIcouldhaveyourautograph!" The brunette said extremely fast. (For those who cant decipher that it's: Hi! I'm Jaden Yuki and I was just wondering if I could have your autograph)

"Autograph?" Yugi asked modestly.

"YES!" Syrus grabbed his friend by the arm.

"Jay, calm down..I know you want to see him, but just calm down." Syrus told him.

Yugi backed up a little freaked out by how this new kid Jaden acted towards him.

He calmed down a little.

"Whoa...ok...ok, Hi! My name is Jaden Yuki, and this is Syrus Truesdale!" He said as he excitedly stuck his hand out.

"I'm Yugi as you somehow already know.." Yugi said a blush tinting his cheeks.

Atticus approached them next. "The names Atticus Rhodes, but you can call me A-man."

The brunette winked at him, and shook his hand.

Yugi smiled. "It's good to meet you Atticus."

"Hey Yuge don't forget me man." A voice called as a blonde boy approached him and stood by his side.

They looked around to see Joey Wheeler, and Jaden could've screamed, but Syrus knew how to control his idiotic friend.

"Jay! Do you want a cookie?...but if you get one...you can't make any noise, or hug anyone to death!"

Jaden looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Cookie!" He squealed.

Joey chuckled at the sight of the 2 boys. "Excuse me but if i may ask where are we?" Asked Yugi.

Bastion chimed in, before Jaden could say another word.

"You're at Duel Academy, home of the best duelists, and possibly the next King of Games!"

Yugi couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Although he was shy he highly doubted anyone here could defeat him except for maybe Joey.

Jaden pushed his friend back. "Possibly Bastion! No way! I'm gonna be the next King of Games!" he announced to everyone. "I'm Unbeatable!"

Syrus got back up. "Not exactly Jay, my brother beat you."

Jaden smirked. "That was pretty close Sy, and you know it!"

Syrus smiled meekly. "But he still won."

Bastion, knowing this was going to get into another argument, pushed them aside.

"Gents! Later! Right now we need to focus on Mr. Moto."

"Please Bastion was it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Bastion said.

"Call me Yugi."

"Sure...Yugi." Bastion replied.

"Anyway you think you can defeat me Jaden?" Yugi asked calmly.

Jaden smiled. "Yes! A duel with you would make me soo happy!"

"As you wish. Let's duel. Good luck." _You'll need it._ Yugi thought smirking.

"ALRIGHT! YUGI! GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden shouted.

Syrus sweatdropped. "I knew he was going to say that."

Yugi chuckled. "I'll let the challenger go first."

"Sa-weeet!" said an astounded Jaden.

A voice yelled out "What is going on! Yugi! Are you dueling!? Again!"

Yugi turned around and smiled. "Hey Tea."

She put her hands on her hips, and smiled. "Dueling...again?"

Yugi blushed looking into her azure eyes and nodded. "Yeah why?"

"Don't you guys ever take a break?"

"I'm not dueling Joey." He replied casually.

She rolled her eyes. "Then who are you dueling?"

He stepped aside so she could see Jaden.

"Um...who are you?"

"Jaden Yuki the future king of games!" He replied cheerfully.

"Future king of games?" She thought for a minute. "I thought Yugi was the king of games."

Yugi blushed madly. "I am he thinks he can beat me."

Tea laughed hysterically. "You? No offense, but you I don't think you could beat Yugi. Isn't that right Joey?"

Joey chuckled at the brunette's reaction. "Yup even i cant beat Yuge nor can Seto Kaiba." He said with a smirk recalling all of Kaiba's losses to his best friend.

"Seto Kaiba! Wow! He owns Duel Academy!" Jaden laughed.

Yugi chuckled at that. "I believe you know of the 3 god cards?"

"How could we not!" announced Jaden, his voice echoing throughout the arena.

Yugi chuckled and set the 3 gods on his disk.

Thunder roared throughout the arena and lightning struck down as 3 huge monsters appeared. One was a large red dragon with 2 mouths and extremely sharp teeth that looked more like a snake than a dragon. The next was seemingly like a huge blue statue. And the third one was a winged dragon-bird hybrid a beautiful shade of gold with one tiny blue jewel on it's forehead. They all roared powerfully.

Jaden mouthed the word w-o-w. The others stared in mock surprise at the 3 monsters. "Nice." commented Bastion.

"Behold the 3 Egyptian Gods. Still eager to duel?" Yugi taunted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" yelled Jaden. "NOW THIS MAKES ME WANT TO DUEL YOU EVEN MORE!"

Syrus fell backwards, anime style, and groaned.

Yugi stared at him utterly confused. Anyone else would on their knees begging for mercy!

But you see, Jaden wasn't a normal person. He thought everything was a challenge, and got excited when the challenge became difficult.

"Syrus?" Bastion asked.  
"Yeah?"   
"Why are you narrating?"  
"I don't know...I was just kind of...bored."  
"Please stop."  
"Ok."

_Hate to cut this short but gotta keep ya reading! Till next time_


	15. A Surprising Love

_Last Time_

_"Syrus?" Bastion asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you narrating?"  
"I don't know...I was just kind of...bored."  
"Please stop."  
"Ok."_

_End Flashback_

However it didn't take long for Yugi to win the duel as all he had to do was play Card Destruction to send Ra to his graveyard then Monster Reborn to bring it back then he gave up all but 1 of his life points and attacked to win the duel and seal a 1-turn kill.

Everyone was amazed at how quickly the duel was. "Whoa." was all Dil could say.

Yugi smirked as he deactivated his duel disk.

Alexis snorted. "That was good...for a bunch of dorks." She said with a snicker.

Jaden glared at the White Queen.

Yugi looked at her and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Are you kidding?! That was awesome!" yelled an excited Dil.

Yugi still looked at her, his eyes fixed on the dirty-blonde in white.

"What are you staring at, dweeb!" she snapped.

"How pretty you look." The amethyst-eyed boy replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I said your pretty."

"And why are you talking to me?"

"Follow me." He said not wanting the others to hear what he was going to say.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"Fine, but make it quick!"

"Then follow me I must tell you this in private."

"Ok fine." She followed him.

Once he was sure they were away from the others he turned to face her.

"What I wanted to tell you, is that I like you. I really like you."

"You do?" she asked. "But why?"

"I cant explain it but the moment I saw you..i fell...in...l-l-love with you."

"What?" She was surprised by this. Who could love someone as mean and heartless as her? Obviously it was the King of Games standing right in front of-  
"SYRUS!! STOP THAT!" shouted Alexis.  
"Sorry..sorry..I'll go now.." He said meekly.

"What I said is true and let the little guy narrate I find it amusing." Yugi replied.

"Really?" they both asked.

"Yep."

Alexis blushed and pushed Syrus away. "Yugi, I-I ...l-love you too." She said looking happier than she ever had before.

Yugi smiled happily. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

She smirked. "And that was a great duel."

He blushed. "R-Really?"

She nodded.

He smiled kissing her.

She blushed madly kissing him back.

: He giggled. "I'm just wondering but what's with the white threads? I thought you were a Blue."

"Oh...the blue dorm is gone. The Society of Light has replaced it, and I've seen the light."

"What light?" He asked before she was interrupted before she could answer.

"Noo Yugi! Get away from her! She's gone nuts!" Jaden pleaded.

Alexis glared at the Slifer. "Shut up fool! You haven't seen the light! You don't know what you're talking about!" She snapped.

"But neither have I Lexi er I mean Alexis." Yugi pointed out.

She smiled at him. "Call me Lexi."

He nodded. "So explain to me what this Society is."

"It purifies you, and you get a stronger deck, more power, and a stylish new outfit."

"But my deck is plenty powerful."

"You may think so now, but once you join the society you'll see how it changes."

"Then what's Jaden so freaked about?"

"I don't know. He's just an idiot." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Now that you mention it, he is a bit eccentric."

"Yeah he is, but are you joining or not?" she asked, getting impatient.

"Of course I am!"

"Good! Are you going to see master Sartorius?"

"Whose he?"

"He's the leader of our society."

"Take me to him."

"Alright, follow me." she replied, walking to the white dorms.

Yugi followed just like a lost puppy.

"He's through here." Alexis pointed to a big room in the center of the white dorm.

"Ok." He slowly but nervously walked in.

Sartorious sensed someone was near. "Hello?"

"Hi, are you Sartorius?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Yes I am. Why have you come?"

"I wish to join the Society of Light."

"Ah, yes. Well you've come to the right place."

"What must I do?"

"Look into my eyes."

He looked into his eyes gently.

"Now, you'll be in the society." His voice was hypnotic.

His eyes dulled and his blue duster jacket turned to a white blazer. "Yes Master Sartorius.."

Sartorius smirked. "You may go now."

"Yes master." He said bowing respectfully as he left.

_Again sorry to cut it short but I gotta keep you reading. Till next time! _


	16. A Confession And Disagreement

_Last Time_

_"I wish to join the Society of Light."_

_"Ah, yes. Well you've come to the right place."_

_"What must I do?"_

_"Look into my eyes."_

_He looked into his eyes gently._

_"Now, you'll be in the society." His voice was hypnotic._

_His eyes dulled and his blue duster jacket turned to a white blazer. "Yes Master Sartorius.."_

_Sartorius smirked. "You may go now."_

_"Yes master." He said bowing respectfully as he left._

_End Flashback_

Alexis approached Yugi. "So, how did it go?"

Yugi grinned wickedly. "I've seen the Light."

"Excellent." She responded.

Yugi smiled evilly. "So how do I look in white?"

She giggled. "Very sexy."

Yugi blushed. "So whattya say we make the others see the light?"

"Sounds good."

"Yes lets." He said taking her hand and walking back out to the other group.

The others were fooling around, talking about the duel.

"Hello guys.." Yugi said in a very wicked tone.

"Hey Yugi!" yelled Jaden. "That was a sweet duel!"

"Notice something different?" Yugi asked, his wicked tone remaining.

Jaden blinked. "No."

Yugi face-palmed.

"He's wearing a white uniform slacker!" said Chazz.

"Er, thanks Chazz." Yugi replied with a slight sweatdrop.

"No problem." answered Chazz while Jaden gave him a blank look.

"What are you looking at, dork?" Yugi asked then blushed as he surprised himself by saying that.

Jaden gasped, now realizing something. "Hey! You're in the society! ...aren't you?"

"Wow, and it only took you 5 minutes to realize it." Yugi replied, every word dripping with cold sarcasm.

"Ha ha! Very funny. I know you're being sarcastic."

Alexis laughed coldly. "I'm surprised you know what that means."

"Don't you think your being a little rough on him?" Yugi whispered, his heart not completely cold yet.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so rough on him if he didn't have the brains of a sack of diapers." She replied, smirking.

Yugi giggled softly. "Good one."

"Thanks." Jaden glared at them. "Come on guys, we should go."

"Aww what's wrong Jaden? Jealous?" Yugi taunted.

"Of what?" asked the Slifer, confused.

"Must I spell this out for you?"

He nodded.

Yugi laughed. "That me and Alexis are dating. Of course knowing you you probably have no clue what that means either."

"Oh yes I do!" He argued. "I'm not that stupid, right guys?" They sweatdropped. "Uh.."

Yugi chuckled as Lil came out from the girls white dorm also in white.

Chazz gave her a seductive smile. "You look great."

Phil gasped in surprise. "LIL??!"

Lil blushed as she smiled before turning to her twin giving an evil grin.

"What happened Lil!?" asked Phil in a panic.

"I've seen the light dork." Kimi looked worried for her friend.

"What?!" he shouted. "And when did you decide to do this??"

"Once Chazz gave me my deck." Kimi looked a little more worried. "Lil are you alright?"

Chazz smirked at her. "That's right." Phil glared at him. "So it was the emo's fault!"

Lil slapped him.

"What was that for?!" yelled Phil as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"For insulting my boyfriend." She replied hoping Chazz may blush.

"Boyfriend?!" exclaimed Phil as Chazz blushed.

"Yes."

"Since when!?"

"Since I met him, dork."

"And when did you meet him?"

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"I will like this!" She said, kicking him in the shin before laughing wickedly.

"Ow!" he yelled while hopping up and down on one foot. "Lillian!! That hurt!"

"I don't care Phillip!"

"You're different Lil! What's wrong with you?" said Phil.

Kimi gave him a sympathetic look.

"I told you I've seen the Light."

_So Lil has admitted her feelings for Chazz but can Phil and the others stop the Society before their sucked in too? Keep reading to see!_


	17. The New Kimi

A/N: I don't own Spider-Man The Venom Saga

_A/N: I don't own Spider-Man The Venom Saga. I want it. If I did own it own as in being the movie's creator, I'd be filthy rich._

_Last Time_

_"You're different Lil! What's wrong with you?" said Phil._

_Kimi gave him a sympathetic look._

_"I told you I've seen the Light." Lil replied._

_End Flashback_

Phil glared at her. "What is this light you speak of?"

"The Society of Light." Lil told him.

"They're just a bunch of crackpots Phil! Don't listen to her!" Jaden told him.

Yugi growled.

"Down doggy!" mocked Jaden.

"Alexis do me a favor and shut him up." Yugi replied.

"Sure thing Yugi." She went over to Jaden and slapped him across his face. "Shut up you!" She commanded.

Yugi and Lil snickered softly.

"That wasn't very nice!" said Kimi.

"What's wrong Kimi?" Lil taunted.

She glared at her. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

Yugi smirked, loving how easily Kimi was getting irked.

"Come on Kimi." urged Alexis. "Join the society."

"No!" Kimi said, glaring.

"Why? Are you scared?" she taunted.

"No I'm not scared!" Kimi shouted, her glare of hatred for the White Queen intensifying.

The White Queen laughed. "Sure you're not."

"I'm not!" She screamed.

"Then prove it, and join the Society of Light." Alexis coaxed.

"Give me one good reason!" Kimi yelled.

She snickered. "If you join the Society, your deck will be as powerful as mine, and you won't have to put up with him." Alexis pointed to Jaden, whom was blowing bubbles with his spit like an infant would sometimes do.

"You have a good point there." Kimi said, giving her proposal a little more consideration than previously.

"So, you'll join?" Alexis asked, excitement evident in her voice.

She nods, with an evil grin.

Lexi grinned wickedly, but Chuckie's eyes widened. "WHAT?! You're joining the crackpot society!!" He cried, outraged by her decision.

Kimi turned to him with a hateful glare. "Do not ever insult the Society!" She hissed picking him up by the shirt and throwing him to the ground.

"Damn girl!" shouted Atticus from nowhere in particular. Chuckie faceplanted, groaning.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Yugi shouted.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "He pops up in the most unexpected places and times." She sighed. "Just ignore him."

"Fine." Yugi replied sharply.

Kimi looked down at her brother noticing that he was bruised up and grinned evilly.

What did you do that for!?" shouted Syrus.

"Because the dork insulted the Society of Light!" Kimi hissed.

"That was no reason to knock him out like that!" Syrus protested.

"He's not knocked out, dork." Yugi replied.

"He's not?" Sy asked.

"No, just bleeding a bit." Yugi assured.

Syrus bent down beside the redhead. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Chuckie groaned as he sat up. "I think..so."

"You're bleeding a little." Syrus helped him stand up. "But I don't think it's bad enough to need stitched up."

"Oh perfect.." Chuckie muttered.

"You alright C?" asked Tommy.

He nodded as Yugi crossed his arms, growing bored.

"What's wrong with you?" Alexis asked him.

"Me?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah you." She answered.

"I got bored watching those losers." He explained.

She laughed. "Sometimes they can be entertaining."

"True." Yugi agreed with his whitened girlfriend.

Chuckie glared at the society members, sick of their rudeness. Jaden was also angry with them, making fun of him like that.

Yugi stuck his tongue out like Venom did in Spider-Man The Venom Saga.

"What's wrong Jaden?" Yugi taunted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" Jaden yelled.

"Its you that's nuts." Yugi insisted.

"You think I'm nuts?!" He laughed. "You're the one going around trying to convert everyone to join the wackjob society!"

"Alexis...get him...before i strangle him..." Yugi said, his voice shaking with rage.

Jaden chuckled. "Did I make the little society boy mad?" he teased.

"Lexi.." Yugi called.

"Oh! I'm so scared! Gonna have your girlfriend beat me up?" He threw his head back laughing.

"You should be.." Yugi snarled.

Alexis cracked her knuckles. "Ready for a beating?" She asked.

Jaden gulped. "Um...from who?"

She grinned evilly and slowly walked towards him. "From me." She answered. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled the Slifer as he ran away from Lexi.

Yugi laughed evilly softly as he watched, grinning.

"I knew he would run away." Alexis said, who had stayed back after luring Jaden into thinking she'd beat him up.

"Yeah. He's just a big baby." Kimi giggled.

Chuckie glared daggers at her. How could the Society do this to his sweet little sister?

Kimi snickered at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Chuckie asked her.

"I've seen the Light!" Kimi declared.

"Yeah, besides that." Chuckie said.

"Huh?" Kimi asked, confused.

"Never mind." He said.

Kimi grinned evilly.

"You've changed Kimi, and I don't like you being in this...Society." Chuckie told her.

"Tough." She said with a chuckle.

"Why are you acting so cold to me?"

"Because you haven't seen the light."

"What's so special about this light thing anyway?"

"I know the truth now."

"The truth?" asked Chuckie, confused.

"About how wretched this world is."

Dil laughed. "You sound like an emo kid now."

Yugi wrapped his arms around him in a near strangle grip.

"Whoa!" gasped Dil. "Let go of my brother!" yelled Tommy, pushing Yugi aside.

Yugi fell on his side, groaning softly.

Alexis rushed to his side and knelt down by him. "Are you ok Yugi?"

"Yeah im fine." He replied as his arm began to bleed.

She gasped. "Did the unenlightened dork hurt you?"

Tommy glared at them. "Hurt you?? You tried to strangle my brother!"

"Only because you..ah hurt me." Yugi replied.

"Well more me indirectly."

"How did I hurt you?" asked the redhead.

"You insulted Kimi and she's my friend."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I mean..it's not like you haven't insulted us before!" he told him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I have that power! You don't!"

"What power? That's not a power!" he retorted.

"I'd be quiet if I were you."

"Why? What are you gonna do?" he taunted.

"This!" Yugi replied, using the Puzzle to throw the redhead against a tree, hard.

He grunted in pain. "Chuckie!" cried Tommy, running over to his friend's side.

Yugi chuckled, looking proud of himself.

Tommy sent him a glare and helped his friend up. "What did you do that for!"

"He questioned my power."

"Well, since the last time I checked, it wasn't illegal to question anything."

"Heh, corrupted fool.." Yugi snickered.

"It's ok Tommy, I'm fine." said Chuckie, also glaring at Yugi.

"Kimi you ok?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Good. How do you live with that unenlightened idiot of a brother, anyhow?"

She scoffed. "I can't stand him."

Chuckie gasped in shock at this.

"Why does that come as a big surprise to you?"

"Kimi...your so different now...that white outfit has turned your heart ice-cold.."

"What are you talking about, dork?"

"I mean your not the same sister i knew.." Chuckie said, feeling hurt.

She laughed wickedly. "That's because your old sister is gone! I'm the new, improved Kimi!"

"T-That can't be!"

"It's too late Chuckie!"

Yugi smiled up at her, proudly.

_The group has now lost Kimi to the Society of Light. _

_Can the SOL be stopped?_

_And if they can, how on earth can they?_

_Till next time!_


	18. Tommy's Shocking Choice

Last Time

_A/N: Thanks to syrusfanatic12 (love ya lil bro!) and Peach Wookie for their help with this chapter!_

_Last Time_

_"Good. How do you live with that unenlightened idiot of a brother, anyhow?"_

_She scoffed. "I can't stand him."_

_Chuckie gasped in shock at this._

_"Why does that come as a big surprise to you?"_

_"Kimi...your so different now...that white outfit has turned your heart ice-cold.."_

_"What are you talking about, dork?"_

_"I mean your not the same sister I knew.." Chuckie said, feeling hurt._

_She laughed wickedly. "That's because your old sister is gone! I'm the new, improved Kimi!"_

_"T-That can't be!"_

_"It's too late Chuckie!"_

_Yugi smiled up at her, proudly._

_End Flashback_

She smiled back at him.

"Don't you get it, twerp? Your fighting on the wrong side. Even your little sister wised up and joined the winning side." Yugi taunted.

"Wised up? ...yeah hardly."

"Tell the loser Kimi-chan."

She laughed again. "You idiot! One day when the society takes over the world, you'll be the only one left! Then who will be the one who wised up?"

"Your really confident we can take over." Yugi replied, almost surprised by the young girl's enthusiasm

"Well, aren't you?"

"Well yes, but not as much as you. How are you so confident?"

"I guess I just am."

"You really hate that twerp don't ya?"

She nodded. "With a burning passion."

Chuckie looked at her, almost with tears in his eyes.

"What? Don't give me that look!" she spat.

"Aww come on I wanna see him cry." Yugi said, grinning sadistically.

Tommy sent them both death glares. "Would you quit saying things like that!" He grabbed Chuckie and Dil's arms. "Come on guys...we're outta here!"

"I don't think so." Yugi said, creating a barrier that prevented them from leaving.

"Hey!" they protested. "Get out of the way!"

"Heh sorry fools, that barrier is made by Shadow Magic."

"What's your deal!? Let us pass!" said Tommy starting to get angry.

"No."

"Well why not!"

"Because your valuable pawns in Master Sartorius' plans."

They blinked. "Master who?"

"Sartorius!" The 5 whitened duelists hissed.

"We have no idea who you're talking about." answered Dil, annoyed.

"Figures you wouldn't, dork." Lil said with a evil chuckle.

He glared at Lil. "The other 2 don't know either, Lil!"

Yugi blushed as Alexis gave him a loving stare.

"Why are we standing here again?" Dil asked, ruining the moment.

Yugi ignored him as he kissed Alexis deeply on the lips.

She blushed kissing him back.

"I love you Lexi.."

"I love you too Yugi."

Yugi smiled darkly.

She smiled back just as darkly.

"Your so evil Lexi."

She giggled. "I know."

Yugi smiled at her.

Alexis smiled back and playfully ruffled his hair. "You're so cute Yugi!"

Yugi blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." she squealed.

"I am? How?"

"You just are Yugi."

Alexis gave him a seductive look. "You look so sexy when you're blushing."

Yugi just blushed darker.

She gave him a hug.

He hugged back tightly

Jaden glared at the 2 of them. "Do you have to do that in front of us?"

Yugi smiled, seemingly melting into Alexis' arms.

Tommy was getting sick of it himself.

Yugi giggled softly as he felt Alexis kiss his cheek.

She smiled and hugged him to herself. "You're all mine Yugi."

"Yes I know." He said, sticking his tongue out at the others.

"That's it! We're leaving!" yelled Jaden, fed up with Alexis and her boyfriend.

"Have you forgotten my barrier? It prevents that."

Jaden mentally cursed. "Oh Yeah...stupid barrier."

Yugi chuckled wickedly. "Aww what's wrong? In your eyes I'm just a wittle shrimp." He mocked in somewhat baby-talk.

Jaden sent him a glare. "I just can't stand you anymore."

"Aww what wong Jaden I thought you idolized me..I'm hurt...oh wait no I'm not." Yugi cackled.

"What is wrong with you, Yugi? I used to idolize you because I thought you were a great duelist, but now...I'm not sure what you are."

Yugi gasped, shocked that he said that.

"What?! It's true!"

Yugi froze there unable to move.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" asked Alexis.

"Jaden.." The shaken duelist replied.

"What?"

"He did this.."

"Who did what?" asked Jaden, confused.

"Oh my god what a baka!" Yugi shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy whom was also confused. "What's a baka?"

"It's Japanese for idiot." Kimi told him.

"How did you know that?"

"I study Japanese you moron."

"Oh yeah. That's right!" Tommy grinned sheepishly. "I forgot."

Kimi scoffed.

"What is Yugi's problem?" asked Jaden.

"Don't you losers get it? Yugi's seen the Light unlike you dorks." Alexis replied.

"We know that Lexi. We're not blind." stated Jaden.

Alexis slapped him. "Only Yugi can call me that, dork!"

"Ow! What is your problem?!" He hated when Alexis slapped him.

"Your not worthy to call me that name!"

"Ok ok! I get it! I'm not worthy to do anything! Will you please just shut your mouth?! That's really annoying when you talk like that!" Jaden snapped.

"Shut up!" Yugi snapped.

"Why? Because you know I'm right!?"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Phil shouted.

"Thank you." Kimi sneered as she beckoned Tommy to follow her by himself.

Tommy sighed. _"Maybe I can bring Kimi out of it.."_ he thought, following her.

As she led him to a private area she smirked inwardly. _"Soon you'll see the Light too, Tommy. And I know just how to get you to commit."_ She thought, her mind twisting with evil pleasure.

"All right," Tommy said when they were alone, "what's going on, Kimi? This isn't you..."

Kimi giggled evilly. "Yes it is, Tommy. The Light makes me so much stronger. Don't you want to be strong?" She coaxed.

"I am strong..." Tommy insisted.

"Not as strong as me. I can tell you feel weak. Not just in my eyes but Angelica's eyes as well."

"Angelica..." Tommy muttered. His nemesis since birth. She had always been there and been his bully.

"That's right. She always overlooks you.." She said, loving how easily she could pick away at his main weakness - his obnoxious and most of the time, snobbish teen cousin.

"And she always got her way...even with Mom and Dad..."

Kimi chuckled and nodded. "Don't you want to be above her?"

"I want to take her down..."

"Then there's one thing you have to do and that power and more will be at your fingertips."

Tommy looked at her, and then realized... "You want me to join the Society?"

"Yes. If you see the Light you can take her down for good.. it's all within your grasp.."

Tommy Pickles grinned imagining Angelica at his mercy and not taking the blame for her schemes. "Then...I want in...What must I do?"

"Just admit that you want to join the Society of Light in front of those other unenlightened dorks." Kimi replied, a wicked smile crossing her lips.

"They'll join us...eventually..." Tommy grinned coldly, walking out of the private place.

Kimi grinned back as she led him back to the group.

"Um, Tommy are you okay?" Chuckie asked. "Kimi?"

Kimi chuckled icily. "I'm afraid your friend finally wised up. Tell them, Tommy." She replied, evil glee obvious in her voice.

"I've decided to join the Society of Light..."

_With Tommy now on the opposing side, it seems like its game over for the AGU gang._

_Who will see the light next?_

_Also for you fans that love Tommy-Angelica confrontations you'll get one in 19!_

_Till next time!_


	19. The Perfect Revenge

A/N: Thanks to Peach Wookie for her help

_A/N: Thanks to Peach Wookie for her help! (BTW syrusfanatic12 when you can get on aim next you can help with the next chappie! Love ya little bro!) By the way following this chapter the fic is rated 'T' cuz of violence and cursing._

_Last Time_

_"They'll join us...eventually..." Tommy grinned coldly, walking out of the private place._

_Kimi grinned back as she led him back to the group._

_"Um, Tommy are you okay?" Chuckie asked. "Kimi?"_

_Kimi chuckled icily. "I'm afraid your friend finally wised up. Tell them, Tommy." She replied, evil glee obvious in her voice._

_"I've decided to join the Society of Light..."_

_End Flashback_

Yugi and Alexis grinned wickedly at his statement. "Excellent..." They both replied.

"I'm going to do what we've been trying to do for years...Angelica is finished..." Tommy said, malice coming into his voice.

"Who's she?" The whitened duelists asked along with the non-whitened academy students that were there.

"Angelica is my idiot cousin."

"What's she look like?" Yugi inquired, curious.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, and really snotty..." Tommy replied.

"Heh she sounds like a female Kaiba except hes not as snotty as you describe." Yugi replied.

"She's mean to everybody...unless she wants you to do her bidding..."

"So you want to join to prove your power correct?" Yugi asked for confirmation.

"Yeah...I want to take her down."

Yugi chuckled and offered a handshake to seal their alliance.

Tommy shook his hand.

Chuckie yelped, "Tommy!" He said, completely shocked by his friend's move.

Yugi grinned evilly, sticking his tongue out like Venom had in Spider-Man The Venom Saga.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Chuckie yelled.

"Shut up will ya dork?" Tommy sneered coldly.

"Tommy..." He whispered.

Chuckie's eyes widened in pain.

Tommy never talked to him like this...

Tommy smirked coldly at his ex-best friend, for as far as he was concerned they weren't friends until he wised up and saw the Light.

Chuckie was tearing up and Philip DeVille wouldn't stand for it. "TOMMY PICKLES YOU JERK!" He yelled angrily.

Tommy crossed his arms, looking at Phil with an icy stare.

"We've been friends for years, and even Angelica isn't horrible...Okay she is most of the time, but she does have her moments...How can you just turn on us?"

Before Tommy could answer, Kimi and Yugi cut in. "Because unlike you losers, he's seen the Light!" They replied, laughing evilly together as Alexis and Tommy joined in while Lil just watched with a satisfied smirk as did Chazz.

"We've lost him..." Chuckie moaned softly, sinking down into the grass.

Phil put his arm around the broken red-head. "Hang in there."

"He's always been our leader...And he's always managed to take care of Angelica...How can he just ditch us?"

"Weren't you listening to what we just said?" Yugi asked, his voice seemed to be filled with an icy toxic poison.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, PIPSQUEAK!" Phil shouted. "OR WHEN YOU'RE NOT EXPECTING IT, I'll SHAVE THOSE STARFISH POINTS OFF YOUR FREAKIN' HEAD!!" He shouted, enraged at the small, whitened champ.

Yugi seemed a bit shaken by his comment but didn't show it.

That however proved to be the wrong thing to say as Phil soon found himself lifted off the ground several inches by an enraged Alexis.

"Oh, real tough..." Phil said, undaunted.

"I am so scared." He said sarcastically.

"You should be! The next time you threaten my boyfriend I'll hit you so hard you won't even remember your so-called friends!!" Alexis roared.

Normally she would never physically harm someone but if they threatened her boyfriend, she would by all means.

"Oh, yeah...I've heard that from Angelica since I was in diapers...seriously..."

Phil was surprisingly calm.

"You think I'm kidding don't you, you little brat?!" She spat, as the Orichalcos necklace Yugi always wore around his neck next to his puzzle began to glow.

"Alexis...leave him alone..." Jaden's voice took on a warning quality.

That comment just fueled her rage and Yugi's Orichalcos stone as the dreaded symbol appeared on her forehead, turning her eyes red giving her a far more frightening stare. "Let him go..." Jaden growled. He might be nervous around this Alexis, but there was no way he'd let her hurt anyone.

Alexis turned to him, the Seal burning bright on her forehead making her most wicked smile almost demonic in a way.

Jaden took his life in his own hands and grabbed the wrist holding Phil.

Alexis' eyes seemed to blaze further as she grabbed his hand in a death grip with her free one, intent on either breaking his fingers or throwing him against the nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

The other whitened duelists watched, amused that Jaden was foolish enough to trifle with her when she was so angry.

"Let him go, Alexis..." Jaden's eyes were burning. He was just plain tired of all of this. If he had to get mean he would. "I don't care what I have to do, but I will stop this..."

"I warned you, you little worm.." She seethed, flinging the two boys against the nearby tree. They slammed against it hard, falling unconscious almost on impact.

"Phil! Jaden!" Chuckie shouted, running to them.

Alexis smirked vindictively. "Childish fools."

"Uh...did anybody get the number of that bus?" Jaden groaned.

The other white members, especially Yugi began to applaud her for how easily she had disciplined them. The boys may have been injured but in their mindsets they didn't care at all.

Chuckie groaned.

Alexis grinned wickedly but also in a sort of greedy way as she relished every bit of attention she could get.

Jaden then said, "Man...look at the floating shrimp..." and passed out.

Alexis laughed coldly. "That's what you get for interrupting my fun!" She said as her wicked laughter turned to heinous cackling almost like a witch would.

4 When the white group was out of earshot, Chuckie commented to himself, "And I thought Angelica's laugh was witchy..."

Yugi looked at Tommy, his own magic rubbing off as his obelisk blazer turned to that of the Society of Light's and his boots changed to the white he and Chazz wore.

"You're done, Angelica..." Tommy grinned wickedly, his transformation complete.

"Didn't I tell you its better here in the purity of the Light?" Kimi asked him, with a malicious smile of her own.

"Yes..." Tommy answered, his eyes growing cold...

Kimi's grin widened, loving how his gaze matched hers.

"We will rule this world..."

"Is it me or did he just say we'll have world conquest?" Yugi asked, both joyful by his statement but also a bit surprised by his boldness.

"I did...Better us than Angelica..." Tommy replied.

"Aren't you jumping the gun a bit there little man?" Yugi teased, ruffling the other boy's hair.

As much as he wanted world conquest he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"You don't know my cousin..."

"Heh she cant be that bad partner."

"Yes, she can..." Tommy answered.

"She's evil, Yugi..."

"Evil? Heh this i gotta see.."

"OH EVERYBODY!!" rang a shrill voice.

"Oh, Lord, no..." Chuckie moaned.

"I'm guessing that's her, eh partner?" Yugi asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"How did she find us? Even in the middle of the ocean, on an island..." Tommy groaned... "But she is so dead..."

"Nah, save your energy bud. I got it." Yugi replied.

"Yugi...I want to take her down..."

"Can I at least back you up? I mean I am the king of games after all." He said in a sort of arrogant tone.

"Haven't you ever wanted to face someone alone, just to kick his butt?"

"Not really. Besides i want in on this." He said, grinning evilly.

"Darn...well, see for yourself." And Tommy walked toward his cousin. She was oblivious as to what was to come...

Yugi followed him, while the others came closer so they could get a look in case she was a threat.

She was blonde and blue eyed. And she was dressed in the height of fashion. "HELLO!" she called in an obnoxious voice.

"Oh how I'm going to enjoy this..." Yugi said, his lips curling into a truly devious smile.

"Hello, Angelica," Tommy grinned.

"Tommy, didn't you know you're not supposed to wear white after Labor Day?" Angelica asked snobbily.

"Oh what a little twit.." Yugi muttered.

"What was that, pipsqueak? And you have the most ridiculous hair!" she squealed.

Yugi's normally soft amethyst eyes blazed, somehow able to contain his building rage.

"And you...Tommy, you look terrible in it!!"

Yugi growled, on his instincts summoning Dark Magician.

"Shut up, Angelica..." Tommy growled.

"She is such a loser.." Yugi said loudly so she could hear it on purpose.

"Loser? At least I'm not a freak..."

"Ha ha at least I'm not a fashion-obsessed twerp." Yugi called, laughing.

"Yeah, what are you obsessed with?" She asked mockingly.

"Spreading the Light a far more worthy cause than being a fashion brat." Yugi laughed again, knowing he'd found her weakness.

"You sound like one of those preachers that screams on a street corner..."

"What's that mean you little bitch?"

"You sound like a religious fanatic... And cults have the worst fashion sense. But that's no surprise to me that you'd fall for it, Tommy... With your mom dressed the way she dresses..." She teased.

Yugi backed away not wanting to get hurt by the surely-enraged duelist.

"Well, my mom didn't need plastic surgery that made her look like a freak..." Tommy countered.

Yugi looked at his friend, very puzzled.

"Angelica's mother's had so much work done, she'll be breathing out somewhere other than her mouth and nose soon..." Tommy grinned.

Yugi snickered wickedly before it turned to outright laughter. "Why did she need it, though? I'm curious."

"She's vain...about what, I don't know...I mean look at Angelica..."

"Tommy...what's happened to you?" Chuckie whispered.

"Quiet twerp." Yugi growled.

By this time, Jaden was coming around. "Did somebody turn on that annoying singing frog song?"

Alexis growled as she picked Jaden up and slammed him back into the tree, as she couldn't take his stupidity..

"Then who else had that screechy voice?" He was referring to Angelica.

"When he wakes up again, take him out." Alexis told the other whitened duelists who nodded.

Chuckie didn't like the sound of that. And so in a fit of strength, he hefted Phil over his shoulder while Hassleberry who hadn't said a word so the others assumed he wasn't there took Jaden back to the Red dorms.

Yugi sighed. "Finally some peace and quiet not counting the little bat over there.."

"Oooh...you're going to regret that you twerp," Angelica said, casually hitting Yugi with her Prada bag...

Yugi groaned in pain, his hand shooting to where he'd been struck.

"ANGELICA!" Tommy shouted.

Yugi's hand didn't move as it seemed her bag had struck the small champ quite well.

"Okay, Angelica...you just made your last mistake. Did Mommy and Daddy pay for you to come here?" Tommy asked.

"Pretty much." She sneered as Alexis glared at her, pure hatred for her burning in the White Queen's eyes.

"Figures...you couldn't get here on your own merit...you're weak..."

Yugi groaned softly. "What does she carry in that piece of designer junk? Rocks?"

"Probably whatever passes for her brain." Tommy said, feeling much freer to now insult his cousin.

Yugi snickered as did the others.

"Oh, you're finally trying insults, widdle Tommy-Wommy?" Angelica taunted. "You're not in my league and Uncle Stu and Aunt DeeDee aren't here to help you..."

"Hey, fashion dweeb back off my partner!" Yugi growled.

"Ha! I'll bet you still play with dollies...twerp..."

Yugi laughed loudly and almost insanely. "Please is that the best you can do? You can't even play Duel Monsters."

"Oh, yeah...a children's card game...that's supposed to make you great?" Angelica laughed hysterically.

"I'd advise you not to insult Master Yugi's dueling skills." Dark Magician warned, his voice deathly calm.

Unfortunately, Angelica could see Duel Spirits... "What the heck are you?" she asked, cracking up.

"I am the Dark Magician, insolent child."

"Dark Magician? Am I supposed to be scared or something? I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover!" Angelica answered, continuing the insults.

"All right that's it! NO ONE and I MEAN NO ONE INSULTS MY MONSTERS!!" Yugi screamed, enraged to his boiling point.

"What are you going to do? Have them advance on me?" Angelica mocked.

Yugi laughed wickedly, "For once your right, brat. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"Oh, I am so..." Angelica began and then was abruptly cut off...

The Dark Magician's barrage hit her full on, and Angelica momentarily disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared a moment later, rather singed... "Dead..." she concluded and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yugi chuckled coldly. "Maybe now you won't trifle with power you have no comprehension of!"

Angelica, knocked out, couldn't answer.

Peach Yugi turned to Tommy, as DM stayed close by.

"Nice..." Tommy said. "Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to show me how to do that...I wish I could've done that... But boy, was Angelica dumb..."

"Heh don't worry I will. But I'm surprised she was that stupid.."

"Angelica...is that stupid...Dil's theory is that aliens dropped her at Uncle Drew's doorstep..."

"What's up with him and aliens? What a weirdo.."

"We...had a weird time as toddlers..."

"Heh humor me."

"Well, we got lost in the woods with a Reptar wagon..."

And Tommy continued..."Then there was the time at EuroReptarland..."

Chuckie gave his friend a hurt stare, his confidence broken as he saw his friend in the cruel Society White.

"And then...there was the time we got lost on a desert island..."

"Yeah but at least those times you weren't a jerk.." Chuckie muttered.

Tommy heard it. "At least you weren't a coward, Finster...Oh, wait... you were..."

"How?" Chazz and Yugi asked, both amused and interested as they hoped they'd find a new weakness to taunt the redhead with.

"I wasn't a coward," Chuckie said, remembering Paris and telling his father not to marry the lady he could've married, "not in Paris..."

"Come on, spill it man." The two whitened boys urged.

But before Tommy could open his mouth, Chuckie had launched himself at his former friend. "YOU JERK!"

However a split second before he could actually do damage, he felt his leg in a tight death grip by the whitened Chazz. "Nice try, dweeb." He taunted.

Chuckie, however, had other plans...He used his other leg, more precisely his foot, to kick Chazz where his more sexual areas were…

"CAPTAIN PLANET!" the redheaded boy cheered as he broke free.

"Childish fool.." Yugi chuckled as chains shot from the ground, ensnaring him thanks to his Shadow Spell trap.

"LET ME GO!" Chuckie yelled, unknowingly activating a card of his own, and breaking free, running away. He knew retreat was now the only option.

"What in Ra," Yugi murmured, completely stunned.

Chuckie ran full tilt back to the Slifer dorms where Jaden and Phil lay.

"_We've gotta do something."_ He thought.

"Well that was amusing… spineless little coward." Kimi snickered.

"He can never be one of us," Lil said, smiling wickedly.

"I know. He would just get in our way, am I right?" Yugi asked.

"He's weak..." Lil confirmed.

"Yeah good point." Yugi replied, stepping on the unconscious Angelica's unprotected hands on purpose with the sharpest part of his pure white boots.

Angelica woke up with a scream.

Yugi laughed evilly as he pressed harder, wanting to make these moments like Hell for her because of her insulting his favorite card.

"You're BREAKING MY HAND!" she shrieked.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Chazz snickered.

Angelica shrieked incoherently as she felt bones break.

Yugi chuckled maliciously, his eyes filled with cold, heinous pleasure.

"Oooooh..." Angelica moaned in pain.

"Hey Tommy I bet you'd like to finish her off." Yugi said, with a devious grin.

"Tommy..." Angelica pleaded. "Please don't..." She whimpered.

"Don't fall for her lies, partner." Yugi coaxed him. knowing his unquenchable thirst for revenge would win in the end.

Tommy stood over his cousin. "Tommy...I didn't..." Angelica pleaded again.

"Finish her," Yugi, Kimi and Lil urged him with sadistic smiles.

Tommy swung back his foot... "Tommy, don't..." Angelica pleaded, knowing karmatic payback wasn't going to be pretty.

Yugi's grin widened in sadistic joy.

Angelica passed out as Tommy kicked her in the ribs.

Yugi smirked as he began to applaud the duelist for accomplishing what they both desired.

"You're nothing now..." Tommy smiled equally sadistically as he gave Angelica one final kick.

"Nice work, I knew you had it in you." Yugi replied as the girls in white gave him thumbs-up.

_So Tommy has gotten his revenge on Angelica. Could he want more? Keep reading to see!_

_Till next time!_


	20. Last Ditch Effort

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Yugi smirked as he began to applaud the duelist for accomplishing what they both desired._

_"You're nothing now..." Tommy smiled equally sadistically as he gave Angelica one final kick._

_"Nice work, I knew you had it in you." Yugi replied as the girls in white gave him thumbs-up._

_End Flashback_

It seemed like hours to Angelica Pickles when she finally came to. Tommy and his new friends were gone, and Angelica knew she needed help.

"Yuge...what's happened to you, buddy?" Joey murmured as he stared at the White Dorm.

The blonde young girl lurched from her place and found Joey standing. "Help...me..." she managed before collapsing again into his arms.

"Why should I help this clown..." Joey muttered, angry at her for insulting and injuring his best friend.

"She's not perfect, but..." Chuckie had come up behind him. "She's still part of my group of...friends..."

"Good then you take her." Joey said, shoving her in the red-head's arms, not wanting to have anything to do with her.

"Joey, at least help me carry her to Slifer...I can't do it alone," Chuckie pleaded.

But the one-time street kid would have nothing of it. Yugi was far more important.

Chuckie sighed. "Maybe..."

"Hang in there Yuge...dis time Joey'll do da rescuin..."

"Look, I know you're upset about your friend," Chuckie said, "but maybe Angelica can help us...but you've gotta help me move her!"

Joey wouldn't answer, his mind set on his best friend.

Chuckie took a deep breath, set the unconscious Angelica down and then kicked Joey in the shins.

"Look pal my best bud's in danger and I'm not helping that runt over there ya got dat?!"

"Do you want Yugi back or not?" Chuckie asked angrily.

"I can handle dis myself! You don't know Yuge like I do."

"No, but I do know Tommy, and Lil, and Kimi! Kimi's my sister!"

"Do you dink I care about dose twerps?" "That's enough..." Came Yugi's sneering voice who had been watching them argue.

"I want my sister and my best friend back now," Chuckie said, looking Yugi in the eye.

"Yuge...what happened to ya man?"

"I've seen the Light, Joey...and you aren't worthy of it..."

"Aw man not dis again..." Joey moaned as he could imagine an Orichalcos-influenced Mai in his best friend's place.

"You're pathetic..." Yugi purred.

"Huh? Say what?"

"You're pathetic and not worthy of the Light...what I ever saw in you as a friend..."

"Yuge your losing your marbles, man. Snap outta dis!"

"Oh, look who's here...the weak one..." Tommy Pickles sneered.

"What are you sayin? I was 2nd in Duelist Kingdom and 4th in Battle City dank you very much!"

"Ha...you could've been first in both, but you're weak..." Kimi said, grinning wickedly.

"Take dat back!"

"Yeah..." Lil smiled. "She's right...you're a pathetic third-rate duelist..."

Joey froze, the very same words Seto Kaiba had told him, ran through his mind.

And then Yugi twisted the knife. "You could've been the King of Games, but you had to show mercy..."

"You held back on me..."

"But Yuge... you needed to win to save your Grandpa rememba?"

"You could've saved him for me, though..." Whoever this boy was, it wasn't the real Yugi...

"What are ya sayin, Yuge? I wouldn't stand a chance against Pegasus without your Millennium Puzzle." Joey protested, not realizing he played right into their hand.

"How do you know for sure...mutt?"

Again, Joey froze, hearing Kaiba's sneering tone and laughter in his mind.

"Kaiba's right about you..." Yugi said, twisting the knife.

"N-No he's not, Yuge.." Joey replied, though he was slowly losing his resolve.

"He is, Joey...and you know it..."

"Yu...gi..." Joey stammered, slowly falling to his knees, cracking under his friend's cruel insults.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE AND SHOVE IT!" Chuckie shouted.

"Yugi...help me...I'll do anyding man..." Joey pleaded, his blonde bangs covering his eyes.

"You're beyond help..." Yugi said cruelly.

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO SHOVE IT?" Chuckie yelled again.

"What, are you part of the mutt's cheerleading squad, now?" Yugi taunted.

Joey motioned for Yugi to come closer.

"What is it, weakling?" Yugi scowled.

"Come here I don't want the fire ant over there hearing."

Yugi scowled. "Fine...What?"

"Look I'm desperate here so I'll...join you." He whispered in Yugi's ear.

"You're not worthy..." Yugi said, shoving the bigger boy hard.

"Please Yuge..."

_Will Joey join the Society of Light? Find out next time!_


	21. New Members And Love

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Joey motioned for Yugi to come closer._

_"What is it, weakling?" Yugi scowled._

_"Come here I don't want the fire ant over there hearing."_

_Yugi scowled. "Fine...What?"_

_"Look I'm desperate here so I'll...join you." He whispered in Yugi's ear._

_"You're not worthy..." Yugi said, shoving the bigger boy hard._

_"Please Yuge..."_

_End Flashback_

"No, mutt...now stay down, like the dog you are..." Yugi turned and walked away, the other White students with him.

Joey stayed there, stunned.

"C'mon, get up," Chuckie said as the other group walked away. "If you won't help me carry Angelica, I'll do it myself, but you have to walk to Slifer with me, understand?"

"C'mon, get up," Chuckie said as the other group walked away. "If you won't help me carry Angelica, I'll do it myself, but you have to walk to Slifer with me, understand?" "What's the point..."

"If you want him back, you have to fight," Chuckie said, surprisingly shouldering Angelica's form easily. "Now move!"

"Don't yell at me den!"

"All right..." Chuckie sighed. "Come on..."

And as Joey and Chuckie, along with the unconscious Angelica headed back to Slifer, the White students headed back to the former Obelisk dorms.

"Yugi?" Kimi asked.

"What is it, Kimi-chan?" Yugi asked, deciding to surprise her with knowledge of her birth culture.

She blushed slightly as he used an honorific.

"Well?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I think you were a bit tough on Wheeler back there."

"Really? Why?"

"Well I think he's valuable if given a chance."

"You don't know him, Kimi-chan..."

"Trust me..."

"He's pathetic..." Yugi said, "But I'll need a major reason to suggest him to Master Sartorius..."

"He's our only major threat..."

"Hmmm...his feelings for me may be a good thing...but let's let him stew a bit..."

Yugi grinned wickedly. "I want him at his weakest..."

"Because he'll be less likely to run for help..."

"Isn't he now?"

"He's still fighting...he's not weak enough..."

"Then how do we make him weak?"

"Leave that to me..." Yugi said, a cruel smile curling his lips.

"Your like him but not as bad Tommy." Lil teased him playfully referring to Yugi's sadistic attitude.

Yugi was formulating a plan.

Tommy smiled. "I wonder how my dear cousin is doing after her...discipline...Perhaps she needs more..."

"No way..."

"We'll just have to see if she requires more..."

Meanwhile, down at Slifer Red, Chuckie hefted Angelica onto a bunk bed.

"Does anybody have a first aid kit?" he asked around.

"I do." Came Hassleberry's voice.

"Hi, Hassleberry! Hurry, she's hurt bad." Jaden, still a bit stunned from the hit said, "I'm gonna duel you, giant talking doughnut and then I'm gonna eat you!"

"How do you figure she would?" Lil asked.

"Lil, Angelica is stupid...You know that..." Tommy said it, but the truth was, he wouldn't mind inflicting more pain.

"Yeah but still my brother is still on their side."

"Lil, he's not stupid like Angelica...he won't require...discipline..."

Kimi smirked slightly as she looked up at Tommy.

"What is it, Kimi?" Tommy asked.

She came closer. "Well there's something I've wanted to say for a long time but it took Yugi-sama to give me the guts to say it..."

"You've never used honorifics with us before...Kimi, what is it?"

"For the longest time I...I've loved you, Tommy."

Tommy looked at her, stunned. "You...you have?"

She gave a cold but loving grin as she nodded.

"How long?" he asked, eyes widening in amazement.

She thought for a moment. "For a couple years but my feelings didn't get this strong 'till I saw the Light."

"Were you afraid before?" he asked.

She blushed. "Yeah. I actually had slight feelings for Yugi-sama before he admitted his for Alexis-chan however."

"Yugi? But what made you change to me, Kimi?" Tommy wondered.

"I've always loved you since I was about 7 T."

Tommy flushed. "Well...I...think you're beautiful...but I guess..."

Tommy was very nervous.

Kimi smiled softly, kissing his cheek.

"Kimi...my sakura blossom..."

Kimi blushed slightly.

"I've...loved you for a long time, as well, Kimi..."

Alexis chuckled softly as she looked on.

Tommy swallowed, taking Kimi's hand. "We'll rule our own kingdom..."

"Don't push it little man." Yugi teased with a grin.

"Not yours, my liege..."

"Just out of curiosity how old are you guys? 14 or something?" Yugi guessed.

"Well, I'm 10 but Kimi's 11, actually, but we've been friends forever..." Tommy explained.

"Damn you guys are young duelists..."

"Yeah...we didn't even know how when we got here..."

Yugi snickered softly. "Your kidding right?"

"We wish..." Tommy answered.

"Heh that's alright you can learn from the master of the game - me." Yugi replied with a slight Kaiba-like smile.

"Excellent..." Tommy said. Meanwhile, back at the Slifer dorms, Chuckie was bandaging Angelica up fast. "Yugi and Tommy went crazy...I've never seen them like that..."

"Uh C you've only known Yugi a little while." Phil reminded.

"Well, I've still never see him go medieval on someone's butt before, Phil!"

"All right chill dang!"

"Just help me, all right? I think Angelica's hand's broken...stupid Yugi..."

Joey slapped him.

"He's acting stupid, and he hurt my friend!"

"Ok your freaking me out..." Phil said as he slowly left the Red Dorm, just wanting time alone.

Chuckie worked fast. "Hassleberry?"

"Yeah?"

"Fill up an ice pack, will you please?"

"Sure soldier."

Meanwhile a slightly hooded figure approached the White Dorm, shielding his eyes from the light.

"_What the heck?"_ He wondered. _"Where are you, Syrus?"_

Alexis gasped as she recognized the voice. "Can it be... Z-Zane is that you?"

"Who..? Alexis?" Zane asked in surprise, wondering how she could've heard his thoughts.

"Zane...it is you..."

Zane Truesdale's eyes widened in shock. "What happened here and what happened to you?"

"Long story. Which version you want?"

"Just tell me what is going on..."

"It's simple. I've seen the Light."

"The...Light?" he asked, getting a strange feeling about this.

She smiles and nods.

"Um...what in heaven's name is the Light?" Zane asked, a little frustrated.

"The Society of Light..." Yugi replied calmly.

Zane blinked. "Yugi?! What are you doing here and what is the Society of Light?!"

"Relax will ya, Zane?"

"Alexis, I'd like to know what is going on here. The Obelisk Dorm is white!"

"The dorm is for the Society of Light Nii-san..." Syrus replied sadly. He was happy to see his big brother but he also felt sorry for him.

"Sy?" Zane looked at his brother as if he'd seen a ghost. "Little brother..."

"Yeah big bro it's me..."

Zane threw his arms around his brother. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok big bro you were Hell Kaiser not the Zane I know and love..."

"Syrus...I almost..." Zane choked.

"Shh shh no more about it." He softly urged.

Zane's gray eyes met his brother's. "You can forgive me that easily? Just like that?"

Syrus smiled. "Of course. Your my big brother. I could never be mad at you."

Zane just held Sy wordlessly for a long moment. _"He still loves me anyway..."_ Whatever remnant of Hell Kaiser remained within Zane's soul was obliterated.

Sy smiled still, his soft grey eyes glistening.

"I just walked out on you...but I'm not doing that again...I promise..."

"I love you Nii-san..."

"I love you too, Sy...How can I make things right with you?"

"Well big bro...I've been meaning to join the Society myself. I'll join if you join with me."

Zane looked at the kids in white. "I want to know what, precisely; the Society is before we both join. I'm going to look out for you, Sy...something I've been terrible at..."

Alexis smiled gently. "If you join the Society you can wipe away the past acts you did as Hell Kaiser..." She coaxed.

"Just...tell me a bit about it, Alexis, okay?"

"Ok what do you want to know?" She asked her surrogate brother.

"Anything you can tell me," he answered. "You've joined, I assume, and therefore must know quite a bit. Please just tell me anything..."

"Well it's dedicated to wiping out the darkness of the world and making only light exist." She said, making it sound as inviting as possible.

Zane thought..."_No darkness..." _ "Sy, is this something you really want?" he asked.

"If I can always be with you big bro, then yes."

"Then...I want to join as well..."

Alexis smiled happily. "Great."

"So...is there some sort of initiation we should know about? Is it like joining a frat house?"

"Well you have to meet Master Sartorius first."

"Isn't he...Aster Phoenix's manager?"

"Correct."

Zane shuddered at the memory of what had happened at the KaibaDome...

Alexis put her arm around him. "Don't worry. Sartorius is a very kind man."

Zane shook. Remembering what had happened with Aster was hard, and what had come afterward...

"Shh Zane it's alright now..."

"I just...want to be okay again...What if he...makes me evil again?"

"He wont I promise…your like a second big brother to me and I'll always watch over you Zane." She said softly.

"Thanks, Lexi...I'll...meet Sartorius...just stay with me..."

"I will..." "And so will we." Syrus and Yugi assured him.

Zane took his brother and surrogate sister's hands as they walked to the building.

"Zane?" Yugi asked as they walked.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what or who is Hell Kaiser?" Yugi asked curiously.

"It's my darker persona...After Aster Phoenix beat me...something in me snapped...I got meaner in my duels, and everyone started calling me Hell Kaiser. I stole the Deck of the Underworld to do it..."

"So it does exist... i've read stories about it but i thought it was only a legend..."

"I was born for the Cyber Legacy...and then I turned my back for power..."

Yugi groaned. The mention of that reminded him of his own evil card - The Seal Of Orichalcos.

"I...almost killed Syrus..."

"Don't say kill..." Yugi moaned.

"It's true though," Zane said, hanging his head in shame.

Alexis knocked on her master's door. "Master Sartorius?"

"Come in..." said a voice that sounded a bit snakelike.

Alexis smiled as she led her boyfriend and the Truesdale brothers inside.

"Alexis...you bring me a matched set, I see..."

She chuckled, a blush tinting her cheeks as she curtseyed in respect. "You honor me, master..."

"You did well, my apprentice. Hello, young Truesdales..."

Syrus looked up at him, with an almost angelic smile.

"Little Syrus...welcome..."

Syrus went on one knee to show respect to his new master. "Thank you, master."

"And Zane...I hope there are no...hard feelings?"

Zane smiled calmly. "No. However I personally don't prefer the white uniforms I see. Do you have a substitute of sorts?"

"Hmmm...would a band of white be acceptable to you?" Sartorius asked.

He nods with a smile.

Sartorius looked at Syrus. "And what of you, little one? Do you prefer something other than a white uniform?"

"No I would be honored to wear it Sartorius-sama."

"Excellent...welcome to the Society of Light, both of you..."

They smiled as Sartorius' magic turned Sy's Ra Yellow outfit into one of the Society's like Yugi wore.

"Cool..." Syrus said, smiling.

Zane smiled. "It does look nice on you little bro."

"You are both honored members in this society..." Sartorius said. "Zane...you are all right..."

Zane smiled, accepting a small white wristband which he put on his left arm.

"Hell Kaiser is just a bad memory...would you...like a rematch with Aster?"

"Not yet I'm...not ready to face him."

"All right, then...is there anything you desire, either of you?"

They shook their heads.

"Syrus...what about you? Surely...you want something that I can provide..."

"Actually yes there is one thing..."

Sartorius smiled in a predatory manner, but no one saw it... "And what might that be?"

"A White Veil spell card to prove I'm loyal to you, sir."

"A spell card? Just that?"

"For now, yes. Why?"

"Just...curious..." Sartorius said.

"Well I will enjoy Jaden's shock that is..."

"Jaden's shock? Why is that, young one?"

"Because he hasn't seen the Light."

"Hmmm..." Sartorius said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Alexis looked at her master with admiration.

"Perhaps...you will bring him to the Light, young Syrus..."

"Why would we want him?"

"Jaden is a threat..."

"How?"

"He doesn't want the world to know the Light..."

"Why?" Zane inquired.

"He is another angry human..."

"I see..."

"We must have his power, as well..."

The brothers nodded.

"Good..." Sartorius said. _"My plan is working..."_ He thought...

"Is there anything else Sy and I should know?" Zane asked.

"No...you may settle into your new dormitories...all of you..."

They nodded as they left.

"So...where do we room now, Alexis?" Zane asked.

"Your choice."

At that moment, Tommy and Kimi walked toward them. "Hey, Alexis...who are these guys?" Tommy asked.

Alexis smiled. "The Truesdale brothers."

"Um...hi..." Syrus said, reminding the elder Pickles brother inexplicably of his former best friend.

Zane looked at the newcomer calmly, his grey eyes locking with that of the newcomer's.

"Haven't I seen your picture in the academy trophy cases?" Tommy asked, meeting Zane's gaze.

The former 'Kaiser' chuckled and nodded.

"You're...kinda cute," Kimi commented to Zane, "but I like my Tommy better."

Zane blushed slightly. "Thank you, miss. Who might you be?"

"Kimi Finster," the girl said, holding her hand out for him to shake it.

"Zane Truesdale." He replied, giving a firm handshake.

"Wow...what a grip!"

Zane chuckled softly.

"So, are you a duelist, too?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Pro League champ actually."

"Whoa..."

"What?"

"That is so COOL!" Tommy and Kimi said together.

Zane blushed slightly darker.

"Bro?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could we...just hang out for a bit, by ourselves?"

Zane looked a bit surprised by his baby brother's request. "Sure but why?"

"I just...want us to hang out...I've missed you."

"And I, you Sy."

"So...can we? Please?" Sy's eyes were begging.

Zane smiled and nodded.

Sy grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him along, laughing. "Where do you wanna go, Zane?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

Kimi and Tommy, seeing the two brothers reunited, decided to go for a walk.

Meanwhile, Chuckie, certain that Angelica was stable, decided to leave Slifer for a bit to get some fresh air.

"Heh look Kimi its that feeble brother of yours..." Tommy snickered.

"Yeah...he's beneath us, isn't he?" Kimi said.

Chuckie heard that, and felt as if he'd been stabbed.

Tommy chuckled coldly. "That dork always will."

"_Just ignore them...no matter how much it hurts."_ Chuckie thought.

"It scares me to think I considered that dweeb a friend..."

A single tear rolled down Chuckie's face. "Why I got that wuss for a brother..."

Tommy laughed softly, his laugh filled with spite for the red-head.

Chuckie walked away, feeling his very heart clench. _"Good-bye...both of you..."_ he thought.

"Aww what's wrong wimp? Cant take it?" Tommy taunted.

Chuckie kept walking. "_Don't give in..."_ he thought.

_So Joey didn't join the Society but Zane and Syrus did. _

_Also Kimi has admitted her feelings for Tommy who has returned them. _

_Can the Society of Light possibly be stopped? _

_Keep reading & reviewing to find out!_

_Till next time!_


	22. Ruthless Hearts

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"It scares me to think I considered that dweeb a friend..."_

_A single tear rolled down Chuckie's face. "Why I got that wuss for a brother..."_

_Tommy laughed softly, his laugh filled with spite for the red-head._

_Chuckie walked away, feeling his very heart clench. __"Good-bye...both of you..."__ he thought._

_"Aww what's wrong wimp? Cant take it?" Tommy taunted._

_Chuckie kept walking. "__Don't give in..."__ he thought._

_End Flashback_

Kimi smirked. "Well, well, well...He isn't my brother...and he never was..." Chuckie turned and looked at her, his eyes haunted.

Tommy's eyes widened slightly at her boldness but he grinned wickedly regardless.

Chuckie shook his head... "_She can't...mean it..._"

"She sounds like she does to me, runt." Tommy snickered.

"Tommy...Kimi...I guess I always knew this would happen..." Chuckie said finally, regaining his power of speech.

"What are you talking about, loser?" Tommy sneered.

"I always knew...in the end, I'd be alone...you'd ditch me...I hope you're happy...both of you..." Chuckie turned and walked toward the woods, not sure precisely where he'd end up.

Tommy and Kimi just laughed. "That just shows how pathetic you really are!" Tommy called.

Chuckie ran. He could get away from them, but he knew he couldn't outrun the pain.

Kimi smirked as she got an idea. She pulled out her iPod and set it to play 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace.

Chuckie barely heard the song. He just kept running.

She turned it up to maximum volume.

Chuckie heard the lyrics that said, "You hate everything about me..."

"_I don't hate you...at all...but if you hate me...so be it..._" He thought, agonized.

Yugi grinned as he watched.

Kimi grinned wickedly, certain she had destroyed her brother now.

But Chuckie, though battered, remained unbowed. "_I'll save you...somehow..._"

"I don't get it... that runt should be broken by now..." Yugi muttered.

"Hmmm...he may be unbreakable...he won't give up, Yugi..." Kimi said thoughtfully.

"Everyone has a breaking point my dear... maybe turn the volume down and sing the lyrics yourself. That could work."

Kimi did as Yugi suggested and sang... And Chuckie jerked as if slapped. He increased his speed and ran headlong into the Slifer dorms, flinging himself facedown on his bed, crying.

"What'd I tell ya worked like a charm."

"It did..." Kimi grinned.

Deep within her was a pang of regret, but she forced it down easily.

"Now what?" Joey sighed, annoyed as he walked into the Red Dorm.

Chuckie, however, wasn't talking. Angelica, now all bound up and awake, said softly, "Chuckie? Did Kimi..?"

"Oh not dat one again..." Joey groaned.

Angelica ignored this and moved gingerly to where Chuckie was face down.

"Chuckie..." She laid her hand on his back, rubbing as if he was again a child of two and having a bad dream.

Joey muttered something under his breath. "Yugi..." He whispered softly.

"He's been your friend a long time, hasn't he?" Angelica asked Joey, appraisingly but kindly.

"Yeah very long."

"I've known these guys since I was 2..." she said.

"Den why do ya pick on them like hell?" He asked a little coldly.

"Because...this isn't going to make much sense to you..."

"I've been through many insane dings I can take it."

"Well, when we were really little...I was jealous because I'd been the star...And then later...I guess it was because I wanted to toughen them up..."

"Ah I see... just like when Yuge and i first met..."

"How old were you guys?" she asked curiously.

"When we met?"

"Yeah..."

"I was 16 and Yuge was 15."

"Wow...high school...I'm in middle school..."

"Heh I see. What's da little man over dere sniveling about?" Joey asked, though trying not to sound mean.

"Chuckie? C'mon, sit up...What happened?" Angelica asked, coaxing the redhead to sit up. "K-Kimi and Tommy...they...they're gone..."

"Dose guys friends of yours?" Joey asked, masking the fact that he didn't really care. All the blonde was focused on was Yugi at the moment.

"Tommy's...my best friend and Kimi's my sister..."

"Heh didn't see any resemblance." Joey teased.

"W-well...My dad married Kimi's mom when Kimi and I were little..." Chuckie explained, holding Angelica's hand.

Joey nodded, staring out in the direction of the White Dorm.

"But...but...we've always been so close...it's like we were brother and sister from the start and I'm older than she is..."

Again Joey nodded. "So whattya cryin about?" He asked, not really understanding that she was on Yugi's side.

"I couldn't stop her from going to join the other side...and now..." Chuckie's face crumpled up... "SHE HATES ME!" he wailed and held onto Angelica.

"_What a crybaby_" He thought. "Will you cut dat out? Damn chill..."

"What if you had a sister that turned bad?"

"Serenity wouldn't. She's too sweet."

"That's...what I thought about Kimi..."

"Look quit crying and face her like a man."

"CAN IT!" Angelica yelled. "LET HIM HURT A LITTLE!"

Joey glared at her and walked out, determined to give saving Yugi a second effort.

"YEAH, RUN AWAY YOU COWARD! YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY LIKE A DOG WITH HIS TAIL BETWEEN HIS LEGS!"

Joey ignored her, determined to help his best friend.

Meanwhile, Phil Deville stormed up to the White Dorms, determined to save his sister.

"Now what..." Yugi muttered hearing footsteps.

"Where's my sister?" Phil demanded, coming up to Yugi.

"What do you want bug boy?"

"I want to see my sister, starfish head!"

"Looking for me, dork?" Came the cold sneering voice of Lil.

"As a matter of fact I am, Lillian..."

"What for twerp?"

"You don't belong here, Lillian..." he said in much the same tone as he had when they were bickering toddlers.

Lil laughed. "Idiot...the Society will conquer the world soon enough..."

"Oooh...you sound like the guys that wanted to control Reptar..."

"What a loser..." Yugi snickered.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Phil said, grinning.

Yugi's eyes blazed.

"Oh, you are a loser..." the boy said.

"Shut up." Lil hissed.

"Make me, Lillian..."

"Oh I will..."

"What are you going to do?" Phil growled.

"Let's duel..."

"You want to duel? Okay!"

"_Fool. Once I defeat you you'll see the Light_"

"I'll free you, Lil!" Phil shouted.

One hour later...

"Now wipe out his life points!"

"Oh, great..." Phil said.

Lil grinned wickedly as his life points fell to 0.

Phil remained standing.

"Tell me Phil have your eyes opened to the Light?"

Phil met her eyes. He looked...empty.

"Tell me."

"I want to be back with my sister...Serving the light is my destiny..."

"No way...she did it..." Yugi said, a bit stunned that she had succeeded.

"She did...because she's my sister..." Phil said.

Yugi nodded with a grin.

"Now...can I wear the white uniform? I think I need it Scotch-guarded, though," he joked.

Yugi nodded with a chuckle.

"Aw, great..." Dil groaned, watching from behind a tree.

"Did you hear something, Tommy?" Kimi asked him.

"Nah..."

"I coulda sworn I heard something..."

"Probably the wind..."

Dil waited until they left and ran down to Slifer.

Joey leaned against a tree, trying to plan his next move.

"JOEY!" Dil Pickles yelled, seeing the taller figure.

"Oh what now..."

"We've lost Phil!"

Joey arched an eyebrow.

"He's turned into a White Dorm zombie!"

"Oh joy…dis just gets better..."

"We've got to build a ray gun or something!"

"Uh no."

"Well, they're all zombies and we need to make a weapon to stop them! And a ray gun would be great!"

"Ok dude what's wrong with you?"

"In the movies when people get zombified, you have to shoot 'em!"

"I'm not shooting my best pal!"

"Well, we could put it on stun!"

Joey laughed a bit.

"Or we could hit 'em with garlic...oh, wait, that's vampires!"

"What the hell is screwed up with your mind, kid?"

"Uh...nothing...I know all about monsters and aliens and how to stop 'em! Too bad the Society isn't a blob monster...We could just use liquid nitrogen..."

"Ok you're officially insane..."

"Didn't you fight real monsters?"

"Once."

"Well, this is like being in a horror movie! COOL!"

Joey sighed, annoyed.

"We can take 'em!"

Hassleberry, sitting in a chair, looked at the enthusiastic kid and said, "Oh my..."

"What's wrong wit him?" Joey asked.

"Um...General Wheeler...this boy ain't right..." he said, pointing at Dil.

"HEY!" Dil said indignantly.

"I know that bud." Joey replied.

"Soldier...are you all right?" Hassleberry asked Dil.

"Yeah...Don't you know about Area 51?"

"What is dat?" Joey asked.

"Uh...no clue," Hassleberry said, puzzled.

"It's where the government keeps ALIENS!" Dil said triumphantly.

"Ok somedin is seriously wrong wit dis guy..."

"Oh, come on! How can you not know about Area 51? They've had 'Alien Autopsy' on Fox like 50 times!" Dil said.

"It's a joke..." Joey whispered hoping the younger boy wouldn't hear.

"I have got to show you dudes my collection of alien and zombie movies!" Dil grinned.

"You up for just ditchin dis guy?" Joey whispered to Hassleberry, frankly really annoyed with the red-head's obsession with non existent beings.

"Believe it or not, General...no got dang way..."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! THE KID'S NUTS!!"

"Some people think I'm nuts because...well...I have dinosaur DNA..."

"Dat can happen if you hang out at archeological digs for dino bones a lot."

"Um...actually, I have a dinosaur bone in my leg..."

"Whoa..."

"And that DNA's mixed up with mine...so when I get riled...I go dino..."

"I see but I'm not hanging around wit alien boy over dere another second..."

"Oh, please? Can't you?" Dil asked, giving Joey his cutest eyes.

But Joey wouldn't fall for it. "No way in Hell..."

"Aw, c'mon! I'll show you how to make my Ultimate Sundae of Ultimate Deliciousness!"

"Oh please... look I hafta go rescue my best bud and your preventin da rescuin."

"You can't go alone, General!" Hassleberry pointed out.

"Well I sure as hell ain't going wit him."

"Hey, you want to save your friend and I wanna save my brother!"

"And I want to get my friends back, too!"

"Oh sweet motha of Ra... I'm outta here." Joey replied, leaving the dorm, strapping his duel disk on his wrist because he knew he would have to duel.

"Oh, great...now, he's running off...better see how the Sarge is doin'!" Hassleberry said. Angelica and Chuckie, meanwhile just stared.

Kimi looked up at Tommy, smiling at him.

They were standing just outside the dorm, enjoying the sunlight. "Tommy, it's so nice here..."

"Yeah I know. If it weren't for you I'd still be trapped in the darkness."

"And I probably wouldn't have told you how I felt until high school..."

"Heh I would have to disagree..." Came Yugi's voice.

"Why, Yugi?" Kimi asked.

"Just look at you 2. You're perfect for one another." He said, grinning.

"Yeah, but...would I have told him?"

"With a little coaxing from me if you hadn't seen the Light beforehand."

"Well...without the Light, and without you in the Light, how long would it have taken?" Kimi asked.

"Ah not too long." He replied, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Good..."

"I mean come on both of us know how cute white looks on ya, right Tommy?" He teased her in the same playful tone.

"Awww...thanks, Yugi..."

"Yugi...remember who your girlfriend is," Alexis said, coming up to the group.

Yugi blushed darkly.

"HEY! BACK OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU SKANK!" an indignant feminine voice shouted.

"Oh Ra..." Yugi muttered.

"What's your name?" Tea Gardner growled, getting in Alexis's face.

"Alexis Rhodes." She replied, calmly.

"My name's Tea Gardner and I want you to get your skanky claws off my boyfriend!" Tea growled again.

Alexis chuckled coldly. "Your boyfriend? I don't think so."

"Oh, yeah? I've been to Hell and back with him!"

"What?"

"I've been with him since the beginning...I've faced the Shadow Realm with him!"

"Big deal...he loves me."

"He does? Yugi?" Tea asked angrily.

Yugi nodded with a smirk.

"You..." Tea's eyes flashed with an angry gleam.

"What?" Yugi asked, not getting the anger vibe.

Peach says:

"YUGI YOU GIGALO!" Tea yelled, running and punching him in the gut.

Yugi grimaced in pain. "What the hell was that for?!"

"YOU JERK! DON'T I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?! I HELPED SAVE YOUR SORRY BUTT FROM PEGASUS!" She shrieked.

"Yes and I appreciate that but there's no law that says I had to love you for that."

That was the wrong answer.

"YOU'RE A JERK, YUGI! AND ALEXIS, YOU'RE A BOY-STEALING SKANK!!"

"I can love whomever I wish." He replied, not the least bit intimidated.

"YOU LOVED ME AND ARE DUMPING ME FOR HER?!"

"When did I ever love you?" He asked incredously.

"ALL THAT TIME! Or..." Tea realized. "That must've been Yami who kissed me..."

"Probably."

Tea slapped him. "Well, then...DON'T EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU AGAIN! FRIENDSHIP GIRL HAS LEFT THE DAMN BUILDING!"

"Take it easy Tea..." Came Joey's voice.

"SHUT UP, WHEELER!" Tea yelled, storming off.

"Damn...what's got her so screwed..."

Tea, once the anger was out in the open, ran, and found a place to cry hysterically.

_So both Tea and Chuckie are both shattered._

_Heh, can the SOL get any more ruthless?_

_Tune in next week to find out!_


	23. Seto's Performance

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Tea slapped Yugi. "Well, then...__**DON'T EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU AGAIN! FRIENDSHIP GIRL HAS LEFT THE DAMN BUILDING**__!"_

_"Take it easy Tea..." Came Joey's voice._

_"__**SHUT UP, WHEELER!**__" Tea yelled, storming off._

_"Damn...what's got her so screwed..."_

_Tea, once the anger was out in the open, ran, and found a place to cry hysterically._

_End Flashback_

"Oh great...Gardener…" Came the normally icy voice of Seto Kaiba.

"Can it, K-Kaiba...I don't want anybody seeing me right now, and if you insult me..." Tea threatened, trying to keep her face hidden.

Kaiba gave a sympathetic look. "What's up?"

"Like you care..." Tea moaned. "Just go away... all you'll do is make fun of me..."

"No tell me. What's the matter?"

Tea dared not look up, fearing the cold CEO. Her face was red and swollen from crying and her eyes were red too.

"Please tell me I just want to help."

"Y-Yugi..." she choked.

"What about him?" he asked gently.

"He hates me..."

"Nah, there's no way..."

"He...he dumped me..." Tea moaned. "But you'll probably say I had that coming for being such a stupid friendship girl right? If you're going to, then just throw me over that cliff..."

"No I'm not." He smiled gently and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

Tea's eyes widened in shock. "Okay, what's up? Are you going to be nice and then treat me like garbage, too?"

"No, Tea."

"Why not?" she asked angrily. "You never seemed to care before...and you didn't seem to care about us getting blown up when you blew up that stupid island!" That incident was rather fresh in Tea's mind.

"Relax... now what's this about Yugi?"

"He...he joined something called the Society of Light and met a girl..."

"So the rumors are true... anyway, who's the girl?"

"Her name is Alexis Rhodes..." Tea said, burying her face in Seto's trenchcoat.

"I've never heard of her..."

"I...Kaiba..." Tea began to sink to the ground.

"What's the matter?"

"I...can't do this..." Tea was broken and defeated.

"Do what?"

"I can't fight...I can't be like I've been..."

"What are you saying?"

"I've fought for my friends...I just can't do it anymore..." She was beginning to shake.

Kaiba gently lifted her in his arms and carried her to what he thought was the Blue dorm."Thanks, Kaiba...I just can't walk..." Tea sighed.

"No problem." He replied as they came closer.

"Oh, look who's back," Lil Deville taunted.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked calmly.

"I'm Lil Deville...And you are?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Who?" she asked, looking at Yugi.

"He's my dueling rival," Yugi replied.

"Oh, you were that dweeb that he beat and you brought back the dweebette!" Lil grinned as the other whitened kids came up to the two.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Yugi made sure she knew how he actually feels, dumb-dumb..."

"Whose this girl he likes anyhow?" The azure-eyed teen asked.

"I am, stupid..." Alexis Rhodes said. "Hmmm...who would've thought..."

"I see," Kaiba replied calmly, ignoring her comment.

"Who would've thought our founder was such a loser coward..." Kaiba shot her an icy glare.

"Hmmm...a cute loser, but still a loser like my idiot brother..." Kimi commented.

"What do you mean by that?" he growled.

"You want to join us, don't you?" Kimi asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to win..." Kaiba groaned softly. They knew his weakness.

"It means you give up control..."

"I...can't..."

"Figures...he's no fun...never was..." Yugi grinned.

"Yugi? Why are you with them?"

"I found the Society... interesting..." the smaller boy answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Just think, Kaiba...those like you with hearts of darkness...don't exist..."

"M...Mokuba..." Kaiba whispered, anguished.

"Oh, his heart's dark too...he loves you, after all..."

"No...he can't be..." Kaiba murmured putting his hand to his forehead.

"You're evil, Kaiba...you always were...I was just too dumb to see it...Tea's dark too..."

"W-W-What?"

"You're all dark...you're all evil..." Yugi's eyes glittered with malice. Kaiba looked at him, his eyes trembling slightly. "Oooh, is big bad Kaiba afraid of little shrimpy Yugi?" the boy taunted.

"Yugi...what happened..."

"I realized you aren't worth saving..."

"No..."

"You have no place in the new order, Kaiba...and neither does your brother..."

"Yugi...that's not true..."

"We'll destroy him first...and then we'll move to you..."

"No! I won't let you!"

"Why should I stop?"

"Look, I'll join you on one condition..."

"Who said we wanted a loser like you?"

"Trust me, Yugi..." Alexis whispered to him in a seductive tone.

"Who said I won't let him join?" Yugi whispered back. Then in a louder voice, "Perhaps I want to get even with you for Death-T..."

"Then let me in on the grounds you'll leave my brother out of this."

"Well...I have another condition for you, Kaiba..."

"Go on..."

"Okay...you're going to sing Weird Al's 'White and Nerdy' in front of the whole academy...and you'll sing it well..."

"Fine..."

The White students grinned, and got Dr. Crowler to call an immediate assembly. "Well, this is rather unusual...Our founder is here and he plans to sing for us..."

"This is going to be the best thing I've ever seen..." Yugi grinned wickedly.

"Oh for the love of Red-Eyes...what da hell is going on..." came Joey's annoyed voice.

"Oh, no...they're making General Kaiba...sing..." Hassleberry said in horror.

"Ah he ain't dat bad. He's better den his kid brotha."

"But they're making him sing...'White and Nerdy...'"

Joey fell over laughing. "Oh man dis I gotta see!"

"It's a violation of the Geneva Convention!"

"Huh?" Dil asked, confused.

"**ARE YOU NUTS?! I MUST SEE THIS!!**" Joey screamed.

"I've heard that song on the Internet..."

"He's singing that?!" Angelica, heavily bandaged, asked.

"Yup..." Dil replied.

"Mokuba tells me he sings it in da showa all da time anyway." Joey snickered.

The kids looked at Joey in surprise. "Uh...then I guess, General, it's not a violation of the Geneva Convention..."

"Hell no," he replied. They headed into the huge lecture hall and sat down. Kaiba was on the stage. Joey decided to stand and crossed his arms. Yugi, meanwhile had a front-row seat with his Society friends. Tea had opted to hide in the dorms.

"I can't believe he's this desperate." Kimi snickered.

"His brother is his weak point...I know it all too well..." She nodded with a smirk. And Seto figuratively mounted the gallows... Joey grinned as he watched, mentally wishing he had popcorn.

And then..."**POPCORN!**" a plump woman called out. "I have popcorn!" The woman the veteran academy students knew as Dorothy called, almost as if knowing the blonde's thoughts.

"Ok...dat was weird but what da hell." Joey replied, paying her. And then, the music began. Joey did his best to refrain from laughing extremely hard. The Academy, however, was laughing very hard.

"Hey Yuge! Dis is too good, bud!" Joey called.

"**SHUT UP JOEY!** I'm enjoying this!" Yugi yelled.

"**YOU DON'T HAFTA SNAP AT ME! I WAS THANKING YOU!**" he shouted back.

"**I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU, DOG BOY!**" Yugi shouted in response, twisting the figurative knife with another Kaiba-based insult, such as his personality towards Joey had become.

"God damn it, Yugi..." Joey growled, balling his fist.

"Keep it in control, General...please?" Hassleberry whispered.

"**HOW CAN I?!**"

"Because if you don't...we're all in trouble..."

"Say what?"

"We can't lose you, too..."

"Relax." Joey's eyes blazed as he looked at the White Queen.

"Soldier..." Hassleberry pleaded.

"Ohh is she gonna pay…once rich-boy is done up dere she won't know her traps from her graveyard..." He seethed.

Seto finished the song. "I actually enjoy singing this song...thank you everyone..."

_That ends Seto's performance of 'White And Nerdy'! _

_Till next week!_


	24. Yugi Breaks Tea's Heart

_A/N: The Evil Monkey part was made up by my co-writer Peach Wookiee. I don't own "The Saga Begins" Weird Al Yankovic does, I'm just borrowing it._

_Last Time_

_"Relax." Joey's eyes blazed as he looked at the White Queen._

_"Soldier..." Hassleberry pleaded._

_"Ohh is she gonna pay…once rich-boy is done up dere she won't know her traps from her graveyard..." He seethed._

_Seto finished the song. "I actually enjoy singing this song...thank you everyone..."_

_End Flashback_

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey screamed, anime-falling.

"I'll sing something else!" Seto grinned proudly.

"What the hell...he should be a damn shell…" Yugi hissed in disbelief, unknowingly rhyming.

"We need to think of something else to do to him, or the Light won't take hold..." Lil muttered to her brother.

Yugi scowled. "We have to move to plan B..."

Joey moved closer and ducked underneath a seat so he could hear.

"We have to get his brother here..."

"How?" Kimi asked.

"We could lure the current Mokuba out here...or we could snatch him like you brought me and my friends here..."

"I like the second plan." Tommy replied.

"Let's do it, then..." Yugi smiled.

Joey cringed from his hiding place. _"Oh boy..."_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Seto launched into his second Weird Al song of the day, "The Saga Begins..." "My, my, Mr. Anakin guy, Maybe Vader someday later, but for now a small-fry..." Seto sang.

Joey sighed, wishing he could help Kaiba somehow.

At this moment, Kaiba saw Joey. "Hey, Wheeler, c'mon up and sing with me!"

Frankly this wasn't really the help Joey had in mind as Joey shook his head before he spoke. "No danks, Kaiba. I'd never hear da end of it from Yuge."

"Are you afraid? You can pick the song..."

"No Kaiba. I don't want to."

"Wheeler, come on...or I'll tell everyone here about that dream you had..." Seto teased about the dream Joey had during Battle City before Mai's duel with Marik's evil half but he was really just baiting Joey with it.

"You wouldn't!" Joey yelped.

"Try me...and then I'll tell them about you, the helicopter and the 'Evil Monkey' in your closet..."

Joey growled softly. "All right fine!"

Seto got him up on stage. "Everybody, Joey Wheeler!" The academy students all applauded enthusiastically. "Okay, what song do you want us to sing?"

"Maybe something by Three Days Grace?"

"Okay..."

"It doesn't matter which."

"Okay...The Animal I Have Become!"

Yugi blushed slightly at the choice as that was one of his personal favorites.

And so the boys sang.

4 to 5 minutes later…

They ended the song with a big bow. "That was actually fun," Seto said.

Yugi blushed darker as they sang. "Of all the songs to pick..." He muttered.

Seto let Joey leave the stage and chose another song as the kids cheered.

"I cant watch this anymore.." Yugi muttered, getting up and getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, let's ditch and get the man's brother..." Lil said.

Yugi and Tommy nodded in agreement, but Phil wouldn't budge it seemed.

"Phillip...move it..." Lil said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I like watching."

Tommy and Yugi looked at Lil, who shrugged. "It's Phil...he's always been like this..."

"I see." Yugi replied.

"Yugi..." Alexis grinned, "just let him be...I'd rather pay attention to something else at the moment..."

Yugi blushed softly. "Oh and what might that be?" He asked teasingly.

"You...you're so much more interesting..."

"Well...I.." He stammered a little, blushing very darkly.

"You are...you are the King of Games..."

Yugi grinned a bit. "I know and soon you'll be my Queen…"

"Why don't we go for a walk….get out of here for a bit..."

"Sure..." He replied, kissing her cheek.

Alexis took his hand. "I know a quiet spot..."

"Good lets go there my love."

She led him out to a place where they could see the ocean and the trees. "I come here to think..."

"I see. Alexis my sweet princess there's something very important that I want to ask you."

"Yes, Yugi?" she asked, staring out at the ocean.

He held out a white diamond ring to her he had planned to give to Tea. "Alexis...would...you marry me?"

Alexis swallowed, trying to form words, but had to settle for nodding.

Little did they know they'd been seen. Tea had gone for a walk alone only to see her Yugi break her heart. "No..." she whispered. And then she saw the cliffs...

"No..." Tea moaned, sinking to the ground.

Yugi smiled happily, enveloping her in his arms.

Tea climbed out from the bushes and yelled, "_**YUGI!**_"

Yugi groaned softly. "What?" He called.

"_**YOU DON'T CARE ANYMORE! SO...I'M GONE!**_"

"What the hell..."

Tea, without another word, broke into a run, careening toward the cliff.

She ran toward the edge, knowing that this was it.

However seconds before she could make the fatal jump, Kaiba appeared and stopped her.

"**KAIBA, LET ME GO!**" she shrieked, beating at him with her fists.

"Will you calm down..."

"**JUST LET ME GO!!!**"

"No."

"**WHY? YOU'D ALL BE RID OF ME!** _**'NO MORE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES, GARDNER OR I'LL SIC MY SECURITY PEOPLE ON YOU!'**_ **YOU SAID THAT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE GLAD TO GET RID OF ME! SO LET ME JUMP!**"

"Quit screaming. Damn..."

She kept struggling against him hard.

Seto pushed her back as best as he could.

"Give me one good reason I should live, Kaiba!"

"Because...I love you." He whispered the last part in her ear.

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

"I love you." He whispered.

"You...do?" This was a real shock to Tea. "All this time...you...actually...you're joking..."

"No I am not."

"But why? Why...all this time..."

"What do you mean?"

She kept expecting Ashton Kutcher to jump out of a bush yelling, "You've been punk'd!" She swallowed. "Kaiba....all this time, you've acted like you...hate me..."

"No I didn't hate you I never have."

"Then why did you act like you did?"

"I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you."

Tea's head began to swim. "Ooooh..."

"What?"

"I...don't feel so good..."

"But why?"

"I..." She pitched forward, feeling very faint.

"What's wrong?"

"So...dizzy..."

"Why?"

But she couldn't say another word. The emotional stress had just been too much.

Seto's eyes widened in shock.

She was completely limp.

"What a loser..." Yugi said.

Kaiba turned around. "Yugi? What do you want?"

"You're welcome to her...she's a loser...maybe you were right..."

Kaiba growled softly. "About what?"

"She's pathetic and friendship is for losers..."

"What about those Society geeks of yours?" He teased.

"We all serve the Light...and are bonded in it...Don't you think she's pathetic?"

"No. Your the pathetic one..."

"HA! You've said that since we first dueled and I'm the better duelist!"

Kaiba growled softly as he gritted his teeth.

"So, I guess the most pathetic girl on the island fits you..."

Seto calmly set the unconscious Tea down on the grass next to a tree and then he walked toward Yugi. "You will regret that..." And then, without warning, Seto punched Yugi.

Yugi, not expecting that, groaned in pain, rubbing the area where he'd been struck.

"Say that again about Tea, and I'll do far worse to you...whether or not I'm in the Society, understand?"

"I'm shaking in my white boots, Kaiba…" He mocked.

"Just remember who owns this school..." Kaiba growled and stormed off, picking Tea up and carrying her away.

To be continued…


	25. A New War Begins

_Last Time_

_"What a loser..." Yugi said._

_Kaiba turned around. "Yugi? What do you want?"_

_"You're welcome to her...she's a loser...maybe you were right..."_

_Kaiba growled softly. "About what?"_

_"She's pathetic and friendship is for losers..."_

_"What about those Society geeks of yours?" He teased._

_"We all serve the Light...and are bonded in it...Don't you think she's pathetic?"_

_"No. You're the pathetic one..."_

_"HA! You've said that since we first dueled and I'm the better duelist!"_

_Kaiba growled softly as he gritted his teeth._

_"So, I guess the most pathetic girl on the island fits you..."_

_Seto calmly set the unconscious Tea down on the grass next to a tree and then he walked toward Yugi. "You will regret that..." And then, without warning, Seto punched Yugi._

_Yugi, not expecting that, groaned in pain, rubbing the area where he'd been struck._

_"Say that again about Tea, and I'll do far worse to you...whether or not I'm in the Society, understand?"_

_"I'm shaking in my white boots, Kaiba…" He mocked._

_"Just remember who owns this school..." Kaiba growled and stormed off, picking Tea up and carrying her away._

_End Flashback_

Yugi chuckled softly, as he turned back to his girlfriend.

"He'll soon be one of us," Alexis smiled.

"Yes I know my love."

"Perhaps she may be of use to us..."

"Who?"

"Tea Gardner..." She replied calmly.

Yugi laughed softly. "You must be kidding me."

"I'm serious. Master Sartorius wants everyone to be embraced by the Light. Those that refuse, however...must be forced."

"But Lexi she's a horrible duelist."

"It doesn't matter, and she's beaten people before, right?"

"Joey when he was just learning, That's basically it."

"What about in the virtual world?" she queried, having heard about it in class.

"Oh yeah, Crump but she would've lost had I not been foolish enough to help."

"You helped? Then she does have purpose with us..."

"Maybe..."

"Let's bring them both in when we bring in Mokuba..."

Yugi blushed slightly. "You always have the best ideas, Lexi."

"You do, too..."

"You think so?"

"I do..." she smiled.

"Sure about that?" Yugi teased.

"Perfectly sure, my love...Now let's do it..."

"As you wish my angel."

Meanwhile, Seto carried the weakened Tea back to the Slifer dorms.

"Yugi?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah...Jaden, he's gone berserk and he's broken Tea..."

"How? Broken leg?" He asked cluelessly.

"No, he broke her heart, stupid!"

"How did he do that?"

"He asked Alexis to marry him...sorry, kid..."

Jaden felt his own heart feel like it too was about to shatter but he masked that with a hopeful smile. "She didn't accept did she, Seto?" He asked, though he was truly dreading the response.

Seto gently set Tea down on a couch. He laid a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "She did accept, Jaden..."

That finally broke his spirit. "No..."

"Jaden..." Somehow the boy called out Seto's own memory of his brother. And so he hugged the Slifer.

Jaden hugged back as a tear ran down his cheek. "She's making a huge mistake isn't she?"

"I think Yugi definitely is and Alexis isn't thinking straight anymore...he dumped a wonderful girl in Tea..."

"What do you mean by Yugi making a mistake? Lexi's just as good as her if you ask me, and I know she isn't thinking straight. That 'Light' of hers turned her heart like a freakin ice chest!"

"Lexi's not his soul mate...I may have feelings for Tea, but I'd love her enough to let her go back to Yugi. They belong together. And Alexis...belongs with you..."

Unfortunately for Kaiba our evil duo had been spying on them and hearing that infuriated them both.

"Why those..." Alexis growled.

"Sniveling bastards?" Yugi asked, just as angry as her.

"That fits...We'll...forget what Master Sartorius wants!"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know...but I want to settle their hash!"

"As do I my sweet. Please you with that baka Jaden? Ha! What a joke..."

"Yeah...why have a Salisbury steak when you can have filet mignon?"

Yugi stared at her, puzzled by her steak metaphor.

"That means, why should I settle for second-rate?"

"Oh. True after all you have the King of Games." He giggled softly.

"And you are the original..." Alexis smiled. "Now what to do with my ex, yours and your rival?"

"Your ex?" He asked, puzzled once again.

"Jaden and I were engaged, sort of..."

"How? I didn't see a ring." He teased.

"Like I said, sort of..."

"Come on lets go my love."

"Yeah, let's leave this dump.

"After we destroy them first." He said, smiling wickedly.

"But shouldn't we plan it, then do it, darling?" she asked.

"Nah I always do best on my first instincts."

"Then what shall we do?"

"Your choice."

"I always have to think first..."

"Why?"

"I just do..."

"We could always draw them out here then insult them for a bit to warm up so to speak."

"We could do that...or...do you see that hornets' nest over there?"

He grinned softly. "Yes why?"

"I was thinking we'd get it and...shoot it through their door..."

He grinned wickedly. "I like that but how do we shoot it without getting hurt ourselves?"

Alexis grinned. "I do have bee-keeping equipment back in my dorm..."

"Atticus?" He asked.

"Nope...not him...my ideas..."

"Ok normally id be really scared but tell me why as I'm not scared."

"I'm capable of punking people when the occasion warrants..."

"You don't seem the prankster type." He teased.

"I'm a Rhodes...it's in my blood..."

"Heh go and fetch that stuff, I'll hang out here my angel."

Alexis ran back to the Obelisk dorms and got her equipment including something that looked like a bazooka.

Yugi smiled wickedly as he could easily imagine his victims' screams.

"Okay...Hold the bazooka up so the open barrel is right under the nest," Alexis said.

"Oh no this was your idea my wicked queen, I'm just here to enjoy their suffering."

"I need you to help me so I can get the nest down from the tree, Yugi!"

"Ah, all right don't yell..." He replied as he took the weapon from her.

"Just hold it there." And then, with a well-aimed rock, she knocked the nest into the bazooka.

Then he handed it back to her, knowing she had the better shot.

"Heh heh....**FIRE IN THE HOLE!**" she shouted, firing.

Yugi grinned maliciously as he watched.

Seto, in the building, heard the boom and threw himself on top of Jaden and Tea. "**WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!**" Hassleberry shouted. "**RETURN FIRE!**"

"What in the..." Yugi muttered.

Hassleberry grabbed the nearest thing to contain the hornets' nest, a huge stock pot and then grabbed the nearest projectile he could see...a jar of rancid mayo.

"Damn it where's all the screaming..." Yugi asked, annoyed.

Hassleberry came running out of the dorm toward them with the jar. "ATTACK!!!"

"THIS IS FOR THE SARGE!" Hassleberry yelled, throwing the industrial sized plastic jar.

However. Yugi being far smaller was able to duck out of the way, unharmed as it smashed.

However, the Queen of the SOL didn't get out of the way quick enough and got splattered. "**HASSLEBERRY YOU DINO DIMWIT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**" Alexis shouted.

"**YOU BETRAYED THE UNIT!**" Hassleberry shouted back. "**I'M GONNA GET YOU SENT TO GITMO!!!" **

Yugi cackled. "Please you twerp your pathetic if you think you can take me or Lexi down."

"Oh, yeah? I can kick your butt, Yugi!"

"Please if you duel half as well as you talk jargon I can perform a one-turn-kill against you."

"Well, at least I didn't turn my back on my fighting brothers, like you two did..."

"What?" Yugi growled, growing mad.

A new war had just begun…

To be continued…


	26. A Blow To Their Confidence

_A/N: -ducks random thrown objects at him as he enters- Hey guys, and girls. I know, I know, it's been forever since any type of update by me and I apologize but with what's been going on lately, I guess I just haven't had the drive to. But today, anyway I do, so please enjoy this long-awaited chapter!_

_Last Time_

_"Just hold it there." And then, with a well-aimed rock, she knocked the nest into the bazooka._

_Then he handed it back to her, knowing she had the better shot._

_"Heh heh....__**FIRE IN THE HOLE!**__" she shouted, firing._

_Yugi grinned maliciously as he watched._

_Seto, in the building, heard the boom and threw himself on top of Jaden and Tea. "__**WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!**__" Hassleberry shouted. "__**RETURN FIRE!**__"_

_"What in the..." Yugi muttered._

_Hassleberry grabbed the nearest thing to contain the hornets' nest, a huge stock pot and then grabbed the nearest projectile he could see...a jar of rancid mayo._

_"Damn it where's all the screaming..." Yugi asked, annoyed._

_Hassleberry came running out of the dorm toward them with the jar. "ATTACK!!!"_

_"THIS IS FOR THE SARGE!" Hassleberry yelled, throwing the industrial sized plastic jar._

_However. Yugi being far smaller was able to duck out of the way, unharmed as it smashed._

_However, the Queen of the SOL didn't get out of the way quick enough and got splattered. "__**HASSLEBERRY YOU DINO DIMWIT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**__" Alexis shouted._

_"__**YOU BETRAYED THE UNIT!**__" Hassleberry shouted back. "__**I'M GONNA GET YOU SENT TO GITMO!!!" **_

_Yugi cackled. "Please you twerp your pathetic if you think you can take me or Lexi down."_

_"Oh, yeah? I can kick your butt, Yugi!"_

_"Please if you duel half as well as you talk jargon I can perform a one-turn-kill against you."_

_"Well, at least I didn't turn my back on my fighting brothers, like you two did..."_

_"What?" Yugi growled, growing mad._

_A new war had just begun…_

_End Flashback_

Hassleberry's eyes flashed dangerously. "You're a traitor, plain and simple..." He growled to the whitened King of Games. Normally if Yugi didn't have control over his actions, the young Dino duelist would've gladly helped him fight the group's control.

But being that Yugi was in full control of his actions and knew full well what was going on because of it, he had no intention of helping him out, at least not in a gentle manner.

"How so, dork?" Yugi sneered rudely, his violet eyes sparkling with dark intentions.

"You turned your back, that's how..." Hassleberry answered, not intimidated by Yugi's tactics.

"I don't think so, do you my queen?" Yugi asked silkily to the whitened blonde girl next to him that he had his heart set on.

"Can it, Alexis," Hassleberry said before she could talk. "You're traitor, too..." He continued intense dislike in his hazel eyes.

"Don't test me..." Yugi growled, not afraid in the least to back up his threats. If anyone crossed him or his girlfriend, or anyone on his side for that matter he would make sure they'd live to regret it.

"I'm just statin' a fact, soldier...and you're now the enemy..." Hassleberry growled. He knew they were dangerous, but he was as well.

Yugi smirked wickedly. "You're weak…" He taunted, trying to twist the figurative knife.

"No...I'm not...this high-falutin' society tried to get me...and I wouldn't turn...I'm stronger than you..." Hassleberry answered with narrowed eyes.

"Oh really?" Yugi asked, as though he were bored.

"Yes…I am." Hassleberry answered.

But just then, the whitened duelist newcomers arrived alongside Yugi and company…

"You're even more foolish than you look..." Kimi Finster teased, her voice imitative of a Rare Hunter.

"Private Kimi...so you've joined the traitors as well," Hassleberry growled, though unlike with Yugi there was a sense of hurt in his voice likely because he believed the young tween girl too innocent and sweet to be sucked in by the evil organization.

"She's not the only one whose wised up..." Tommy, Lil and Phil taunted him.

"Wised up?" Hassleberry began to laugh. "You're in a cult...and you'll end up drinkin' the Kool-Aid..." He teased, referencing the mass suicide of the Jonestown cult.

Yugi merely scoffed as a reply, not intimidated by his answer at all.

"You might conquer the world and you might not, but as far as I'm concerned...you're still traitors..." Hassleberry replied acidly.

"I'm afraid I disagree..." Came Zane's calm reply.

Hassleberry growled softly. The last thing he and the resistance needed was Zane Brian Truesdale as an enemy for the second time that school year.

Zane just smiled, his white wristband securely on his left wrist.

"Traitor..." Hassleberry growled.

"My big brother is nothing like that!" Came an angry reply from a certain bluenette.

"Private Truesdale? He's one of them!" Hassleberry cried out in agony that the boy he saw as a surrogate little brother, much like Jaden did, would join the ranks of the dark side.

Syrus smirked evilly as he appeared by his big brother's side.

To be continued…


	27. Psychological Warfare

_A/N: I know what you guys are thinking, it's been over a year, but since I updated one fic already tonight (Championship Dreams) I figure I might as well try for 2. Enjoy all! Yugi wins the duel with 100 points left by the way._

_Last Time_

_"She's not the only one whose wised up..." Tommy, Lil and Phil taunted him._

_"Wised up?" Hassleberry began to laugh. "You're in a cult...and you'll end up drinkin' the Kool-Aid..." He teased, referencing the mass suicide of the Jonestown cult._

_Yugi merely scoffed as a reply, not intimidated by his answer at all._

_"You might conquer the world and you might not, but as far as I'm concerned...you're still traitors..." Hassleberry replied acidly._

_"I'm afraid I disagree..." Came Zane's calm reply._

_Hassleberry growled softly. The last thing he and the resistance needed was Zane Brian Truesdale as an enemy for the second time that school year._

_Zane just smiled, his white wristband securely on his left wrist._

_"Traitor..." Hassleberry growled._

_"My big brother is nothing like that!" Came an angry reply from a certain bluenette._

_"Private Truesdale? He's one of them!" Hassleberry cried out in agony that the boy he saw as a surrogate little brother, much like Jaden did, would join the ranks of the dark side._

_Syrus smirked evilly as he appeared by his big brother's side._

_End Flashback_

"No..." Hassleberry moaned.

"Hassleberry what's the matter buddy?" Jaden asked, from inside.

"Sarge...Private Truesdale..." Hassleberry barely managed to say, because his shock was so great over Sy's betrayal.

"**WHAT? TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!**" Jaden cried. He knew Zane was prone to this sort of thing because of his time as Hell Kaiser. But, he never in his wildest dreams thought Sy would turn his back on him.

"N-no..." Hassleberry answered back quietly. His emotions were running wild at this point, and he quite frankly had no idea what to do.

"He's with them too...isn't he?" Jaden asked, seeming to accept the inevitable truth in that Sy had changed sides effectively figuratively stabbing him in the back.

"Yeah...and so's his brother..." Hassleberry responded, his eyes shutting tightly hoping it was only a nightmare, but once he opened them again, he found it was indeed reality.

"Zane...oh no..." Jaden murmured, running his hand through his thick brown hair as he finally stepped out of the dorm, joining Hassleberry outside.

"Yeah...they betrayed us..." Hassleberry said bitterly.

"Sy I can understand him joining because Zane did, and Sy enjoys being with Zane but why would Zane join them…" Jaden murmured to himself, trying to make sense of this whole insane situation.

"I go where my brother does," Zane said, his steel grey eyes colder than they ever had been as Hell Kaiser, but only to those outside the Society it seemed.

Sy smiled up at him, hugging him lightly. "I love you big bro."

"Love you too, Sy..." Zane said, giving his brother a hug in return. It seemed that their brotherly bond was stronger now than it had been in years with both of them in the Society. "Jaden, Hassleberry, just join us..." The elder Truesdale coaxed, a cold almost menacing sneer on his lips.

"No...We can't..." Jay whispered. He knew doing what Zane was trying to coax him into doing went against the King of Slifer stood for.

"Why not, Jaden? Be one of us..." Zane said. "One of us, one of us, one of us..." The rest of the whitened group chanted frighteningly. It sounded almost like something out of a horror movie.

Jaden held his head in pain, trying to block it out.

"Sarge...stay strong..." Hassleberry whispered. He knew if Jaden caved in to their head games, everyone else was essentially screwed.

"Yugi, you jerk," Seto growled, coming out, Tea behind him as well. Both of them were sending Yugi icy glares.

"Kaiba...what do you want?" Yugi asked, a cold and icy gleam in his amethyst eyes.

"Just to tell you you're a lying jerk." Kaiba hissed, a deep scowl etched in his features as he stared at his smaller life-long rival.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi sneered, the hatred he held for Kaiba at its highest point it ever been, and it was extremely obvious in his voice.

"All this time...friendship is all that matters...yeah right...you were like me all along...only concerned with power..." Seto smirked.

"No...That's not true." Yugi growled, trying to ignore Kaiba's insults.

"Ha...you rejected Tea and Joey...and for what? Power..." Kaiba sneered, knowing he was inching closer and closer to finally getting in his rival's head.

Yugi's eyes widened. _'Maybe he's right…No! This is a front, nothing more!'_ Yugi told himself.

"You turned on them when they wouldn't see your pathetic little white club as absolutely awesome...you're a power-hungry jerk..." Kaiba growled.

"N...No...Stop it...your messing with my head. Kaiba!"

Seto Kaiba knew at last that he had Yugi. "You are just as I was...friendship doesn't really matter to you..." He continued, slowly chipping away at Yugi's inner psyche.

Yugi groaned in pain, trying to fight off Kaiba's lies.

"You'd turn on your society friends if that disco-vampire leading it told you to..." Kaiba smirked; referring derisively to the Society's leader, Sartorius in that he somewhat resembled a vampire.

"No..." Yugi moaned, clearly beginning to crack under the psychological pressure Kaiba was putting on him.

"Yes, you would, Yugi...the Light is just a mask..." Kaiba mocked.

Yugi screamed in pain, the 2 sides of his soul fighting for control, though the one loyal to the Light had far more power.

"The 'Light' is just darkness in a mask, Yugi, and you're now worse than me..." Kaiba snickered, continuing to deride his whitened rival.

"No!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi, he's lying like everyone who hasn't been touched by the light!" Kimi growled.

"Help...me..." Yugi whispered to his fellow Society allies. He knew he was strong on his own, but Kaiba's head games were really beginning to take a toll on him mentally as Kaiba's words continued to try and worm their way deeper into Yugi's psyche.

"You're nothing, Yugi...I would never have betrayed my brother as you betrayed yours..."

Seto grinned in a superior manner as he said this. "And you Miss Finster...you betrayed yours as well..."

"Quiet! He's nothing to me now!" Kimi growled. She knew she was strong enough without Chuckie around to weigh her down. She'd proven that by showing no remorse when she'd disowned him as her brother.

"And that just proved my point..." Seto chuckled in smug satisfaction.

Yugi finally managed to suppress Kaiba's lies, his light-obsessed side winning over the side he now considered evil.

"You can't control me anymore, Kaiba..." Yugi's eyes glowed with an eerie white aura, the same sort of aura surrounding him as he said this.

"What the..." Seto gasped. He quite honestly was creeped out by this, but almost any human would be in this situation.

"I'm in the Light...you should try it..." Yugi sneered cruelly.

"You're insane..." Kaiba growled, trying to keep his composure as best he could.

"No, just exceedingly gifted." Yugi countered darkly.

Seto shuddered softly. Yugi's voice was so icy yet playful in a sick, twisted way just like a certain Duel Monsters creator Seto reviled…

"Did I scare widdle Kaiba?" Yugi mocked, hateful glee dancing across his cold amethyst eyes.

Seto's knees started to quiver. Clearly a part of his mind was replaying the night Pegasus stole Mokuba's soul back in Duelist Kingdom, an event that still bothered the teen CEO to this day…

"Did I...remind you of someone who scared you?" Yugi taunted. Now Yugi was getting the psychological edge over Kaiba, and he was relishing in the opportunity.

Seto growled. "You're acting like that bastard Pegasus..."

"Ooooh...that hurts...not..." Yugi said. "And we know what happened to him..." He smiled wickedly.

Seto growled, gritting his teeth as he had done when Pegasus had taken Mokuba's soul. He couldn't stand Yugi at the present moment.

"I don't know what happened, but he disappeared for a while...and that was fine..." Yugi snickered coldly.

"Your...not...human..." Seto snarled. As badly as the teen CEO wanted to get his hands on his smaller rival, he knew he was very badly outnumbered, and that trying to do so now would only result in him getting seriously hurt.

"Nope...you're the one who forfeited humanity...a long time ago..." The whitened duelist scoffed.

"W-What?" Seto stammered, a bit caught off-guard by Yugi's cheap shot at him.

"We all know it...you're a machine in your heart..." Yugi ridiculed him, cold joy in his eyes as he did so.

"Shut up!" Kaiba roared in fury.

"It's true, Kaiba...you have a soul of silicon..." Yugi laughed, enjoying toying with Kaiba's mind more each and every second.

"No only to you. I care and love my little brother!" Seto shouted.

"Do you? You abandoned him..." Yugi purred darkly, his voice laced with venom.

"That's a lie!" Seto snarled, his rage only building the more Yugi continued to psychologically pick at him.

"You left him to be kidnapped by Pegasus..." Yugi cooed, his tone silky smooth.

"Yugi you used that...thing on me!" Seto roared, referring to a Mind Crush.

"Yeah, but you're the one who ran like a coward...you couldn't handle the truth..." Yugi smirked venomously.

Seto's azure eyes blazed.

"You couldn't handle the truth, and that's why you fell to Pegasus..." Yugi spoke, his lips curling into a horribly twisted smile.

"Mokie..." Seto whispered. He worried if his little brother was still safe.

Yugi twisted the knife. "You had to have me save both of you..." He chuckled cruelly.

"He cheated you know that you bastard!" Seto snarled, his eyes blazing as though they held the entire world's combined fury.

"Yeah, but the fact remains...I beat him..." He countered evilly.

"Only because of your Puzzle..." Seto pointed out.

"Heh...shows what you know..." He sneered sinisterly.

"What?" He asked, the surprise clear as day in his voice.

"True, I had the puzzle, but it needs me..." Yugi snickered.

"What's your point?" Kaiba barked.

"I don't need it to win all the time..." He teased.

"I know that..." Kaiba shot back sharply.

"Obviously, you don't..." He smirked viciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiba mumbled in reply.

"You think the puzzle is the only source of power that I have?" Yugi inquired, dark amusement shining in his tone.

He nodded, firmly behind the belief that Yugi always needed the Puzzle to win.

"You would be very wrong..." He laughed wickedly.

"Really now? Prove me wrong, then." He sneered.

"And how do I do that, you coward?" Yugi snapped.

"Show me this other power, if you have the guts." Seto teased.

"Fine, then..." Yugi said.

Seto smirked, as he waited figuring Yugi was bluffing.

Yugi smiled wickedly and took off his puzzle...

"What the..." Seto stammered, stunned that Yugi actually was going to duel without the aid of the Puzzle.

"I'll fight you without it..." Yugi mocked, smiling wickedly still.

"You can't." Seto protested.

"I can and I will..." Yugi sneered.

"Try me, squirt." Kaiba dared him.

"All right then...let's do it..." Yugi flashed on his duel disk. "And you will join us...all of you..." He added ominously, smiling a seriously creepy smile, reminiscent of The Exorcist…

"We'll see..." Kaiba growled in reply. This would be a very difficult match, but Seto had a feeling he could win.

Several turns later...

Seto moaned as his life points dropped to zero. He and Tea stood. "We've seen...the Light..." They both said in an equally unnerving tone as Yugi cackled wickedly over his latest victory…

To be continued…


End file.
